Letters From A Dead Man
by flipomatic
Summary: If you are getting this note it means that I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, Zero, and leader of the Black Knights, am dead. "Live on, Kallen." -Lelouch In the process of editing.
1. Zero

Authors Note: Hello all, this is my newest story. I am working with Baxter54132 on it. He is writing the letters and I am writing the story around them. R & R.

Author Note 2: This is step one in the editing process. Eventually, when I finish editing, I will keep working on the story. But it may take a while. Thanks for sticking with me for all this time!

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Dear Kallen,**

**If you are getting this note it means that I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, Zero, and leader of the Black Knights, am dead. Zero's requiem has come to pass but you will not be alone. Over the past few months I've been writing many letters all addressed to you. In the next few years you will receive one every week. If you don't get one then contact C.C. She may forget and might need a reminder. I have to go; your execution is about to begin.**

**I'm sorry,**

**Lelouch**

**PS: Burn this when you are done. The world thinks of me as a monster. I can't let these letters change that.**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

To say Kallen was surprised when she found the letter would be an understatement. It was addressed Q-1 on the outside. It was also already opened.

After Lelouch died, Kallen immediately left the scene as soon as she was released. She took hurried steps to the nearest exit, hiding her face from worried comrades as she went. Gino tried to stop her, but she just brushed past him. She needed to get away.

In tears, Kallen burst out of the exit and ran home. She ran past all the happy people cheering and celebrating their freedom. Even immersed in all of their glee, she still felt sad as tears dripped down her face.

As she ran, it did not rain like it always does in the movies when a person is in despair. The sun shined in happiness that the Demon Emperor was dead.

The letter was taped to the front door of her house, but Kallen didn't know that. There was nothing on the door as she burst through it.

Drying her tears, she was going to the kitchen to wash her face when she came face to face with her stepmother. In the older woman's hands was a piece of paper. It was a normal looking piece of paper that gathered no immediate attention to itself, but the stepmother seemed very interested in its contents.

Kallen ignored her and, remembering her original intent, walked past the woman over to the sink. There was a flash of white on the kitchen table, and it caught Kallen's eye. She once again was dissuaded from her task and scooped up the mysterious envelope.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she read who it was addressed to:

**Q-1**

Of course, her stepmother decided then would be the right time to speak.

"I found this taped to our door earlier. It is most interesting," she sneered, obviously enjoying herself.

"That is addressed to me. Hand it over now!" Kallen exclaimed. Her head was spinning. That letter could only be from Lelouch and her stepmother had beaten her to it. The whole situation could get out of hand easily.

"What is a Q-1, precisely?" her stepmother just had to pry. Kallen went from angry to angrier.

"Me, I am Q-1. Now hand it over!"

"Temper, temper. Fine, you can have it. Your secret lover is dead anyway." The stepmother stuck up her nose, put the letter on the table, and practically skipped away as Kallen fumed.

Her fuming came to a halt as she picked up the letter and read it. The recently stopped tears made a reappearance when Kallen finished the letter. She carefully folded it up and placed it in the envelope, holding it close to her heart.

"You are not a monster Lelouch. And I will not burn the letters. I will treasure them forever." She said out loud, seemingly to herself. Then Kallen dried her tears once more, before steeling her emotions and going to talk to her stepmother.

After a quick, loud argument, it was decided Kallen and her real mother would be moving into a small apartment nearby Ashford so Kallen could start attending school again. This worked out well for everyone.

The next day Kallen had to actually go to school. The walk there seemed to be longer than it should have been, but she suffered through it. After all, she promised Lelouch she would go back to Ashford, so now she was.

The first person she went to see upon arriving was Rivalz, the student council president. She approached him in the hallway, hesitating slightly about whether to actually talk to him or not.

He almost seemed to sense her hovering behind him and spun around. She was wearing her hair up in its true style with the Guren key around her neck and it was a surprise Rivalz recognized her at all.

"Kallen, is it really you?"

"Yeah" Kallen looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say. To her surprise, Rivalz gave her a hug.

"It's good to have you back, and alive too." He chuckled slightly. Then, chattering all the way, he dragged her off to their first class, which was surprisingly close by.

The atmosphere when Kallen walked in was so tense it could be cut with a knife. Rivalz didn't even notice and whistled as he sat down in his seat. Kallen sat as far back as she could without drawing attention to herself.

The class they were in was 'relatively recent history' or something along those lines. Today they were studying the Black Knights.

The teacher, his name was Mr. O, did not even realize that he had the Black Knight ace sitting in his classroom.

"This is Zero. He was the rebel leader of the Black Knights. He turned out to be a prince of Britannia. Blah blah blah, said to have had an affair with a Ms. Kallen Kozuki, blah blah blah."

Kallen glared at the teacher, but he didn't notice.

"This is the Guren Mk II. Kallen Kozuki, the only pilot better than Suzaku Kururugi, knight of Zero, piloted it. She vanished when Zero killed the emperor."

"Ahem"

"Yes miss?"

"Do I look vanished to you?"

"What is your name?

"Kallen Kozuki."

"Oh" The teacher was stuttering over his words, "Well, I, uh. …, anyways," he stuttered slightly over his words before deciding to ignore Kallen and return to his lecture, "Like I said before, it is said that Ms. Kozuki had an affair with Zero and the Demon Emperor."

Kallen glared at him again.

"I did not" The teacher returned her glare.

"If you continue to disturb my class then I will give you detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes"

"Good"

The rest of the class passed without incident as Kallen listened to the lies about the Black Knights with disdain.

After the class ended, she was the first one out the door. She ran right into Gino, literally.

Luckily, her military training saved her from a hard fall, running into Gino was like crashing into a brick wall. Of course, he barely even noticed the collision.

"Kallen? Hi! You came back to school. This is great." He smiled broadly at her, his bright blue eyes twinkling with joy. Kallen smiled weakly back.

"Sure Gino, good to see you too. See you later." Kallen dodged around the teen and walked off towards her next class deep in thought. The school was even weirder than it was before she left it, and the teachers must have gotten crazier every year.

The rest of the day was a breeze.

After school, Kallen went to the student council meeting to see if anything had changed. It hadn't.

It was Election Day and Rivalz pounced on Kallen the moment she stepped through the door. He no longer wanted to be president. This was fine with Kallen, except for the fact that he wanted her to take his place. But Kallen had no choice.

It only took ten minutes for all of the freshmen to side with Rivalz and place her in a position of power.

It was going to be a long year.

Kallen had officially gone back to school, just like she promised.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: Did you like it? Review please. The chapter name is the letter number. Please also look at Baxter54132's stuff. Next time, 1.


	2. 1

Authors Note: Welcome to 1 of the letters story. AP World History is hard. Guided Readings are a pain. R & R

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Dear Kallen,**

**Hopefully you got the note that I sent you and are opening these letters. This is officially letter number 1! **

**How are you holding up? Is Suzaku picking on you? Don't make that face, I know you could kick his ass pardon my language. **

**You picked up a cold from him and it angers me more than you know. From My desk I can hear you sneezing and coughing constantly. Personally, I think you look cuter when you are healthy but that is just me. **

**What else can I say to you … Right now I'm sure you want to bring me back to life so you can kill me again. That's enough for now.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Kallen ran the whole mile home from school. She desperately wanted to believe there would be a letter from Lelouch waiting for her when she got there. The letters may have been only a one time incident, but she hoped not. She opened the mailbox in suspense…

…

…

And there it was. An envelope labeled with her codename.

She opened and read it right there on the street.

It was an emotional experience and her tears threatened to return as she read the last two words.

"Love" she sighed. The message of love had come a week to late, the boy was already dead.

She took the rest of the mail inside the house to give to her mother. They had been living in a small house one mile from Ashford for a few days now and for Kallen it was refreshing to get away from her father's mansion.

School was going well except for first hour. The teacher insisted that Kallen was ancient history. She worked her hardest not to strangle the ignorant man.

Nunnally became the 100th empress of the Holy Brittanian Empire. She had her coronation ceremony three days after Lelouch died. The world was at peace for the time being.

The first thing Nunnally did after her coronation was free all of the numbered and conquered civilizations. They all got their old country names back and started to reform their governments.

Kallen still did a bit of Black Knight work on the weekends. She sparred with Gino, who seemed oddly concerned about her all of the time, to stay in shape and helped train new knightmare pilots. She had not seen Zero since he killed Lelouch, but she knew who it was even before Lelouch mentioned him in the letter.

Suzaku Kururugi, her biggest rival.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

_Gino Weinberg,_

_This is Zero. The original Zero. I am gone but I would like your assistance._

_My Q-1 has a tough exterior but is soft on the inside. Will you promise to protect her with your life? I hope I can count on you,_

_Zero_

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Life as a Black Knight was never over. Even though there was peace, the fighting never ended. Kallen was sent on a mission to fight a small uprising of a suppressed rebel group in southern Japan. They had teamed up with a couple of dethroned nobles who wanted to fight it out.

Kallen ended up running double destruction duty with the Lancelot. After spending a couple years fighting each other, Kallen and Suzaku knew each other's fighting styles inside and out. Working together came easily.

They were a two-knightmare frame wrecking machine.

The battle was going smoothly until they came up against a knightmare frame that actually fought back. It was a remake of the Lancelot model, so Kallen fought it while Suzaku defended her from random Sutherlands and foot soldiers.

After fighting for a few minutes and taking a couple of blows, Kallen realized that this pilot was not one to be taken foolishly. She spun around the back of the knightmare frame and used a grappling hook to grab one of its legs. Before it even had time to react, she had spun around it a few times, cutting off its movement, officially capturing the Lancelot spin-off. Then Suzaku signaled for her to follow him back to base, so she did, carrying the spin-off with her.

The pilot inside was freaking out and trying to establish an airwave with her. It didn't work because his equipment was busted. Even if it had been working, Kallen would have ignored him anyway.

When they got back, Zero seemed to vanish. It was almost like he was avoiding her. Funny.

So Kallen went to talk to the prisoner. He was a kid, only a couple of years younger than herself. The Black Knights placed him in a containment cell and his hands were handcuffed behind his back. He also was rather immature for a knightmare pilot.

"Hi, please let me go. My curfew is 10 pm and I have a feeling it is already past that."

Kallen sweat dropped.

"Look, I captured you because you have some skill. Why are you fighting on their side anyway?" she asked calmly, trying not to lose her temper with the boy.

"Well… My dad enlisted me so they say who is in charge and I just do what I am told..." His voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"Join the Black Knights." Kallen said resolutely. This kid was talented and there was no way she would let him fight for the rebels.

After about ten minutes Kallen managed to convince the boy to join the Black Knights. It was easy because he had a pliable mind.

She headed home after a job well done. The letter she had received earlier in the day was still on the kitchen table. Kallen picked it up and put it in a large box with the previous letter. This box went into her closet; it was a safe place to store important things.

The next day she went to school, as usual. As the newly coerced student council president, Kallen had plenty of duties. Mainly, she spoke over the speakers and tried to balance the budget. It was a mess since Rivalz had no mind for finance and ran the budget into the ground while he was president.

The council freshmen seemed to be in awe of her. It was weird. They just stared and stared and stared. And they never blinked. Not even once.

Kallen put them to work and delegated to her hearts content. Being in charge had its perks.

She was just sitting at her desk, enjoying a brief moment of peace, when a small cat ran up to her.

"Arthur. Good to see you" Kallen smiled at the cat and scooped him up into her arms. The little guy sniffed her all over before meowing, wiggling out of her grasp, and running away.

"That was weird."

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

_Suzaku Kururugi,_

_Surprised your getting another letter! If I were you I would be too. As you know I was the epicenter of all evil._

_I ruled all the living and unlivings, but I had a weak spot. Kallen Kozuki; who was kept as my prisoner was and still is very dear to me._

_I would like to ask for a favor. Will you swear and promise to protect her with your life? I would be in debt to you,_

_Zero_

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: That is all. Review please. Don't forget, this is kind of a co-write. So check out Baxter54132 and all his stuff.


	3. 2

Authors note: I love it when I have inspiration. The whole idea for this story came when Baxter54132 and I were talking. Originally, I wasn't going to write any of it, but then he came up with a different story idea so I took over. He just writes the letters. R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

_Q-1,_

_I'm sure the Black Knights are all arguing and have spread out of my death. I trained the new Zero, but he may need looking after. A favor?_

_Keep an eye on Zero and make sure that he keeps up the image that I created._

_If he starts to waver as I once did then I expect you to snap him out of his funk just as you did to me._

_Keep Sharp,_

_Zero_

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Kallen was not at home when the letter arrived, she was with Gino. They were on a date

School earlier that day was particularly boring. The teachers rambled on about random information and Kallen dozed slightly. After school, there was a quick student council meeting. There was nothing to do, so the meeting broke up after a few minutes.

Gino cornered Kallen in the hallway on her way out. She was only a few feet from escaping into the open air when he stepped in front of her.

"Hey Kallen, have you been avoiding me?" Gino asked, sounding sad.

"No, what would give you that idea?" Kallen put on her best innocent face, hoping Gino wouldn't see through it.

He looked hurt, "Well, you just were. I can tell." Before Kallen could protest, Gino continued, "Because you have been avoiding me, why don't you make it up to me and go with me on a date?" Gino smiled his biggest smile as he waited for her answer.

"Fine" Kallen finally responded, hopefully going on one date with him would get him off her back.

"Horaaa… I mean great. We can go right now! Let's go." Gino exclaimed.

Kallen shrugged, "Alright, let's go.

Gino walked away and held the door for Kallen as they exited the student council building. The sunshine, which previously meant freedom, now taunted her.

As Gino and Kallen walked through campus, they could hear the rumors starting to form. The most popular whisper was "weren't they enemies?" followed by "I dunno".

The pair ignored the whispers and walked to a nearby café in silence. They tactfully sat in the back away from the crowd.

Awkward silence ensued. Though Gino had asked Kallen on a date, he had no idea what to say to her and she just wanted the date to be over.

They ordered their food and resumed the awkward silence until Gino made, blew up, and popped, an awkward balloon. Kallen laughed and the conversation flowed from there.

They talked about all sorts of things, including the student council, mass produced knightmare frames, and the weather. After their food arrived, Kallen noticed that there was a floating camera hiding around a corner, spying on the table she was sitting at. She signaled to Gino in Britannian soldier field code that they were being watched.

He kept talking but signaled to her, _how do you know this code?_

_I learnt it so I could tell what the soldiers were saying_

_Oh. Do you know who is watching us?_

The field code would be useless if the person watching was a current or former Britannian soldier, then their coding would be the same as talking out loud, but it was worth a shot.

_No, I just see a camera. It is only watching here._

_Don't worry, I will protect you!_

…

Kallen gave Gino a confused look before going back to eating her food. They finished up quickly, paid, and left. The mysterious floating camera followed them rather conspicuously.

As they walked, they planned out a way to catch it. Kallen walked into a deep ally and waited for it. Sure enough, it followed her. It didn't notice Gino had not entered the alley.

He snuck behind it and grabbed it out of the air. It made a few crackling sounds as Gino ripped the batteries out and it died a horrific death.

The inside of the battery container said 'Property of K,S'. Kallen and Gino didn't know a K,S, so they chucked it in the dumpster in the alley and continued their date. They went to see a chick flick. It was as all chick flicks are, romantic and cheesy. After swearing to never see a chick flick again, Gino walked Kallen home despite her protests. The letter was taped to the mailbox. C.C. had brought it herself.

Gino caught sight of it but didn't ask any questions. He had received a weird letter just a week ago as well.

When Kallen noticed it, she pulled it off the mailbox and tucked it into her pockets quickly.

"Good bye Gino. See you at school." She gave Gino a quick hug goodnight and ran into her house.

Gino sighed regretfully and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked away, "Even when you are dead, you still beat me. Oh well."

Kallen read the letter with slight surprise. A letter from Zero? That was a change. Keep an eye on Zero… she had been trying but he was still avoiding her.

She grinned to herself knowing Lelouch was wrong. The Black Knights had banded closer together after his death. They would never drift apart on her watch.

She had bigger problems on her hands than Lelouch's subtle jokes. Someone named KS had sent a camera to follow her and Gino. That meant there was a spy around, or she had a stalker.

It was preferably the first one. Spies are a lot easier to get rid of than stalkers. She could just kill them. A stalkers would follow her forever. Even a restraining order could not stop a stalker.

Gino also had said something strange. He said that he would protect her. Last time Kallen checked, she was stronger than Gino. She was supposed to protect him, not the other way around.

Kallen decided to sleep on it since maybe things would be clearer in the morning.

The next morning she slept in. It was the weekend. The only thing she had planned for that day was a small Black Knights meeting with Zero. It was the first time he had agreed to meet her face to face since he took over the role.

At the meeting, she asked around to find out if anybody knew the mysterious KS. When she asked Zero, he responded no just a bit too quickly. Of course Kallen was suspicious, but she could not just accuse her leader of being a stalker or of hoarding information, it doesn't go over well with the troops.

Nobody knew KS. After the meeting, Kallen looked it up on the internet, but all she kept finding was Kururugi Suzaku this and Kururugi Suzaku that. She ignored the obvious answer in front of her and went to look in the library.

There was nothing there about a KS. It was like he didn't exist.

Kallen was confused.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: Review please. This is chapter 3 letter 2. Gino and Kallen went on a date, lol. Can you figure out who K,S is. It is kind of in your face obvious. Kallen just doesn't see the big picture, does she?

Review Please!


	4. 3

Authors Note: Hello. I am really happy that my procrastination gene hasn't kicked in yet. Usually I am rather lazy about updating, but I still feel inspired. I had forgotten that Kallen's Brittanian last name was Stadtfeld. O.o Oops. R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (And I really mean nothing)

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**No letter today, just a reminder. It's been one month since my death. Maybe you should visit my grave tomorrow.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Kallen just scowled at the letter.

Lelouch wanted her to visit his grave. How arrogant and presumptuous of him.

Of course, she would do it. He would not have asked her to do it if he thought she would refuse.

Kallen had to cancel all of her plans for the next day, including a date with Gino. He pestered her for an hour before she finally told him that she was going somewhere, leaving the somewhere as an unknown variable. His next question was,

"Where are you going and can I come to?"

"No Gino you can't, and I am not telling you." Kallen hung up the phone, an annoyed look on her face. Gino just didn't know when to give up.

Luckily it was the weekend and Kallen did not have to call in sick to schoolNext, she called Oghi to tell him she would not be at the meeting tomorrow. He grudgingly accepted it and agreed to pass her news on to Zero.

Then Kallen realized something. She had no idea where Lelouch was buried. The whole affair had taken place in utter secrecy. But she knew at least one person who was sure to have been there. Kallen pulled a piece of paper out of her desk. It read, 'Nunnally- 856-458-9832'

Nunnally would know for sure. Kallen had not talked to her since the fateful day Lelouch had died. Now she had to call and ask where he was buried.

Kallen took a few deep breaths, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Nunnally's voice inquired.

"Hi Nunnally, it's me, Kallen. I have a … a question for you." Kallen said nervously; worried about how the girl would react to her query.

"Hello Kallen, it's been ages since we talked. How have you been doing?"

"Fine thanks. Nunnally, do you know where Lelouch is buried?"

There was a pause.

"Yes, why don't you come to the Kururugi Shrine tomorrow and I can show you." Nunnally sounded sad as she said this, as if she was still mourning her brother.

"Thanks Nunnally."

"Don't mention it…."

Kallen talked to Nunnally for a while about trivial things before settling down to do her homework. It only took about an hour. After doing her homework, she had to write a report that Oghi could present in her place at the meeting tomorrow.

Kallen's day dragged on. By the end, she was all ready to miss the next day.

The next morning Kallen got up early. She ate a healthy breakfast of scrambled eggs, packed herself a lunch, and set off for the Kururugi Shrine.

Kallen took the bus and got there in about an hour or so. Nunnally was already there, waiting for her on the front lawn. The two girls didn't talk as Kallen followed Nunnally back behind the shrine. There was a single stone slab in the center of a field with Lelouch's name, date of birth, and date of death. Below that was written

Brother, Friend,

There was a space left on the right side of the slab.

Nunnally had vanished while Kallen was admiring the grave. Kallen shrugged and settled down on the ground in front of the gravestone. She was surprised to hear an electronic voice coming from behind her.

"The empty spot on the stone is supposed to be for you. He left it to you in his will."

Kallen jumped up and turned around quickly just to see Zero sitting on a branch in a nearby tree. He jumped down, still talking,

"Nunnally got the left, I got the middle, and you got the right. It is in his will that way." Suzaku stopped about ten feet away from Kallen.

"I know it is you Suzaku, you can take off the mask." Kallen said boldly.

He hesitated, but did as he was told. His skin was pale from not seeing the sun in a while and his bright green eyes had lost their sparkle. He seemed sad, but Kallen didn't particularly care.

"So Suzaku, how has Zero-hood been treating you?" She taunted, his halfhearted glare being all the answer she needed.

"Also, is there a reason that you have been avoiding me?" Kallen asked, genuinely curious.

Suzaku shifted nervously under her stare, despite his soldier training.

"I-I didn't want to hurt anyone else. I thought you would hate me even more now." He stuttered slightly.

Kallen sighed and took a cautious step towards the distressed boy.

"I don't hate you. We were rivals kind of fighting for the same thing all along. The battle is over. So, what have you been doing other than Black Knights stuff?"

His eyes brightened slightly, " I … um… not much really. I do a lot of sleeping and exercising. What have you been up to?"

One word would suffice.

"School" She said bitterly.

"Just what Lelouch wanted." Suzaku chuckled under his breath. Kallen was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Um well, he wants you to get an education and not be fighting all of your life. At least, that's what I thought he meant." Suzaku explained.

Kallen ignored that statement and sat down next to the gravestone.

"Suzaku, do you know a KS?"

"He he, you see… that is kind of me." Kallen went from calm to angry in half a second jumping back to her feet.

"You sent a camera to follow me! Why?"

Suzaku seemed to shrink under her fury.

"This is going to sound crazy but I got this letter from Lelouch," He sat down and gestured for her to join him, she did and he kept talking "and he wants me to protect you. So I will. I never dreamed that you would work with Gino to capture and trash my camera." They both laughed lightly. Then Kallen narrowed her eyes,

"That Lelouch, if he was still around I would kick ass for pulling such a stunt. I think he did the same thing to Gino. He mentioned protecting me, but ignored it."

"Hmm, that sounds like something Lelouch would do."

"Yeah." Kallen's voice trailed off as she said this.

For a few minutes, they sat in calm relaxing silence. But Kallen still had another question.

"What did you mean when you said that I get a piece of the tombstone?" Suzaku forgot that she did not know.

"You can add any word you want in the last bit of space. Nunnally picked 'brother' and I picked' friend'."

Kallen thought about it for a few minutes.

"How about 'K-1'?" She finally decided on.

Suzaku looked surprised but nodded anyway.

For the next hour, Kallen and Suzaku etched the final touch on Lelouchs' grave with a conveniently found chisel.

When they were about to leave, Suzaku took his sword, the sword of Zero which killed Lelouch, out of its sheath and stuck it in the ground next to the grave. He perched the mask on top of it.

Then, leaving the mask and sword behind, the two rivals who became friends turned around and walked towards the future together.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Suzaku,**

**I know you are struggling with everything but if you could visit my grave tomorrow for the month anniversary I would appreciate it.**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: Questions, comments, concerns? Review and tell me all about them. While I was writing this chapter I got so many reviews and it made me so happy. This is not a GinoxKallen fic. It never was going to be.

Please Review!


	5. 4, Will

Authors Note: So Baxter54132 had this great idea to cover the first time skip. Lelouch's will. He wrote this entire chapter except for a few inside jokes and the Author/end notes. This fic is SuzakuxKallen if you think of it that way. It also could be considered KallenxLelouch. R&R

Ooes Nooes, we forgot Jeramiah. I added him along with a little short crackfic moment about him into this chapter.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Dear Suzaku,**

**Did you see anything interesting at the cemetery? You've probably guessed by now that I set you up. Hopefully it worked.**

**How was Kallen looking? Is she still happy? Did she beat you up? Right now she is conked out on the couch from the illness you gave her but I'm sure sooner or later you will take a beating.**

**I suggest that if she breaks down after hurting you then you should comfort and console her. If it is already too late than oh well.**

**Also stay in school and make sure Kallen stays with you.**

**Sincerely**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

The Last Will and Testament of Lelouch Vi Brittania 2000-2018

To the viewers of this will, I was the 99th emperor of Britannia and a terror to the world. My belongings make up my true life since my behavior was clearly not correct. I do not wish for anyone to shed tears over my death, only to remember what I have done and prevent it from happening again.

The people here should only be people who know about my lies, my secrets, and my past. If someone here doesn't please have them exit for the reading.

I will now distribute my things.

Nunnally- sister what can I say or give to you that you do not already possess. You were very dear to me. First, I assume you had me buried. I would like to split my tombstone into three parts. I would like the part on the left to be yours. Second, I leave you my funds, the account numbers for you are with Sayako but I didn't put them down here or they would have been read out loud. Next, I leave you my original Zero mask. We had to get a new one for the new Zero so the old one should be lying around somewhere. Finally, I leave you the throne. I know you probably already are in power but I want to give you my blessing. I wish I could see you now. I'm so proud.

Zero- you who I have placed so much grief and responsibility upon, I give you all of my responsibilities and rights to the Black Knights. If anyone could lead them I would choose you. Next, I give you the middle section of my tombstone. I would also like to give you my glass chess set; I think it is sitting in the student council room. Finally I give you my rights to the throne. If something happens to my dear sister where she can't rule then I expect you to take her place.

Kallen- my loyal Q-1, I hope you haven't taken this too hardly. I leave you the final spot on my tombstone, all the way to the right. I leave you my emotions, not many people could draw them out of me but you made me feel human. I leave you every queen chess piece I have (except for the one Zero got) so you will always remember that you were my most important piece. Finally I leave you a college fund. Sayako has your account number.

Sayako- I have appreciated your assistance over the years but never realized how vital you really are. I leave you with the job of protecting my little sister. Please keep her safe. I also have an old set of ninja weaponry that I was going to give you for your birthday. I think I put it in my closet behind the clothes from when I was little.

Oghi- I owe you an apology. I used the Black Knights for my own needs and you were pushed to the sidelines because of it. I leave you an original Zero cape because if you weren't there to stop Villetta from firing upon the other "Zero's" than the whole thing would of collapsed. Finally I leave you a house. The keys and info are with the will reader. I hope you and Villetta raise a nice family together.

Villetta- I don't know if you are going to be at this reading but I felt the urge to put you in. I leave you a brand new Sutherland to make up for the one I stole. Also, I leave you my clothing from when I was a child. It may fit your kids at some point.

Tamaki- I give you a title. You are officially Squadron A member. Congratulations!

Todoh- I leave you the strategy and tactics of the Black Knights. With you leading their armies they can't lose. I leave you further responsibility in helping the new Zero adapt and run the Black Knights. Think of him as the captain and of you as his lieutenant.

Jeramiah- I leave you an orange farm. I was going to use it to profit the Black Knights. Never got around to it, now its yours. You also get the orange chess set. (Good luck with the Queen.) Finally, i leave you the task which I could not complete, and that is to eliminate all geass.

Shin ke- I leave you all rights to the Chinese federation. I see the looks you give the princess. Maybe it is time for you to become a king.

Nagisa- I leave you the courage to ask out the person you have wanted to ask out ever since you met him!

Lloyd, Cecil, and Rakshata- I leave you my research data and such from the Black Knights data bank and from any other source you can find that I am connected to in any which way.

Rivalz- I am sure that you are not here but I leave you my role as Vice-president. I know you're up for the job. This means you get the privileges and rights of a bucket of warm spit! That quote amuses me even to this day.

Cornelia- I leave you the position of General of the army. You will lead the forces that aren't the Black Knights. I have made peace, but trouble may arise again. Good luck, and I'm sorry about Euphie.

Schneizel- I leave you nothing because I really don't like you.

Every thing not mentioned goes to Nunnally. I am forgetful and may miss things. A note to everyone. You heard that I gave Kallen money for college. Make sure she uses it on college please. I want her to get an education. I'm sure she is glaring right now but I really don't care. Go to college!

I am glad to have met you all and I hope you live happy lives, (except Schneizel)

Lelouch Vi Brittania

P.S. I forgot C.C- I leave you my debit card to the pizza account. Have a ball.

P.S.S. Do not publish this will. It will ruin everything I have accomplished.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

_Crackfic moment_

Jeramaih: "Please Kallen, without the queen pieces the chess set is useless."

Kallen: "I don't know. Lelouch did leave me all of the queen pieces."

Jeramiah: "I would do anything, please let me have the orange queen pieces. They are all I have left of master Lelouch."

Kallen: "Fine"

Jeramaih: "Thank you so much! Here is an orange from the farm. I grew it myself."

Kallen: "Thats ok, I don't need it." (throws the orange over her shoulder)

_Splat_

Mystery Person: "Hey, watch where you are throwing those things!"

Kallen: "Sorry Gino, but you were in the way of the target."

Gino: (turns around and sees a bulls-eye) "Oh..."

_Crackfic moment over_

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End note: So I had to do like, no work on this chapter. I finished it like an hour after the last one but I am waiting a couple of days to post it. Zero is reading the will. If it isn't clear, there is going to be a time skip. Next up, 51 and 52.

Review Please!


	6. 51, 52

To azul120: Baxter54132 has something he wants to say to you:

Baxter54132: Hi! I just wanted to tell you that I left Guilford out on purpose. Lelouch never liked Guilford and took advantage of him throughout the season. The Glastion knights are all dead… except for that one kid that Lelouch probably didn't know very well. Anywayz… If Lelouch had any brotherly instinct he would want Guilford to stay away from Cornelia simply because he is dangerous and probably will put her at risk as well. That is all…

Authors Note: ok... after that little outburst, sorry, he got mad. I have got a cold and I am sad about it. This chapter has 51 and 52. 51 is at the beginning while 52 is at the end. Do you guys think I should change the characters listed to Kallen and Suzaku instead of Kallen and Lelouch? Please Review and tell me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (for now)

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Suzaku,**

**How are you feeling? Staying away from refrain I assume. Are you and Kallen getting closer? We both know you like her. Without a doubt you have done a few missions with her recently. **

**I trust you with her life. Similarly I trust her with your life. Accept your feelings and just ask her out already. Suck it up Suzaku! **

**Make sure to send me a mind message on how it goes.**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Life goes on. The seasons change. People die. It took a while, but Kallen accepted these simple facts. She stepped on the path of acceptance the minute she visited Lelouch's grave. Time passed since then. The school year was nearly over and the temperature outside was creeping up.

The letters had been coming one a week, every week, all year. They, along with Suzaku, helped time continue to pass.

Kallen kept them all in the same box, in the same place she always had.

Recently, Kallen had been walking in the park when a stranger approached her with red marks around his irises. He handed her a slip of paper then walked away. It had written on it:

'Britannia Bank. College Fund. Account Number 458-896-55846'

Kallen laughed to herself; the college fund Lelouch mentioned in his will ended up in her hands after all.

Recently, she had been doing less Black Knights work and more schoolwork. Graduation was only two weeks away, after all, and she wanted to pass all her classes in honor of Lelouch.

Most of her free time was spent with Suzaku, reminding him that he was not dead yet. Sometimes, it seemed like he needed the reminder.

It was an enormous surprise when he asked her on a date. Kallen hadn't been on a date since the escapade with Gino and the video camera. Gino had asked her on another date but she turned him down. Kallen redirected his attention to an orange farm.

When Suzaku asked, he looked as if he expected her to hit him. She nearly laughed at his expression, but restrained herself. When she accepted, his eyes lit up with life that he hadn't shown for over a year. He told her that he would pick her up at 7, and then vanished.

Kallen shrugged and went home to wait for 7 to come.

She decided to dress semi casual. Black slacks and a solid color blouse. Simple enough.

At 7, the doorbell rang, but Kallen was not quite fast enough to get it. She was about to enter the front hall when her mother got there first and opened the door. She froze and eavesdropped on the brief conversation which followed.

"No we do not want to become Jehovah's witnesses. So please check us off of your list. Now go away and don't come back." Her mother said angrily, slamming the door back shut.

Kallen quickly took the few remaining steps to where her mother was standing.

"Mother, did you just slam the door?" She questioned the older woman.

"Yeah, it was some Jehovah witness guy in a suit and tie." Kallen's mother said with a scowl.

"Did he have brown hair and green eyes?"

"I guess."

"Mother, that was my date!" Kallen exclaimed angrily. She opened the door and let a rather confused Suzaku, who had never met any Jehovah's witnesses, inside the apartment. Kallen's mom apologized to him and went to look for a camera. Kallen and Suzaku sneaked away before she got back. They did not want to take any pictures.

To start out, they went to a small Italian restaurant for dinner. It was a nice and quiet atmosphere. They talked about normal things and didn't really feel as if they were on a date.

After dinner, which Suzaku insisted that he pay for, they went to the movies. A new one called 'The Demon Emperor and His Past, the One Year Anniversary of His Death' had just come out a couple of days ago.

Kallen and Suzaku went to see it for kicks and giggles.

It wasn't funny.

It started out with his childhood and the circumstances of his banishment. Then it went on to his time as Zero. Let's just say that there were a lot of scandals involving Zero and a certain Black Knight ace. Kallen glared while Suzaku laughed.

After the Black Knights was his time as emperor. The historians then decided that Lelouch was gay and paired him up with Suzaku.

The roles were reversed as Kallen laughed up a storm. Suzaku tried to hide, but the movie theater provided few options.

The movie ended with Lelouch's death, and the pair was somber as they exited the theatre. They walked back towards Kallen's apartment in silence. Slowly, the conversation picked up again, and when it was time to part they were sad to see the other go.

They said goodbye outside of Kallen's apartment, since her mother, still wanting pictures, was waiting in the window. Kallen and Suzaku both knew she was there, so they had a hearty 'handshake' goodnight.

Then Suzaku headed home, happy that things turned out well and happy to have found some purpose in his life.

Kallen went inside to half-heartedly scold her mother for watching them. Then she went to her room to think about her evening.

Kallen and Suzaku went on a couple more dates in the next week. They had fun. The night before the 52nd letter arrived, they shared their first kiss.

Sparks may not have flown, but they didn't care.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**We have reached that point. It has been one year since you started receiving these letters even though I wrote the past 51 of them in about an hour.**

**How is you relationship with Suzaku? Have you guys gotten together yet? If I were you, then I would consider him. He is a good man and I trust him.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch.**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been playing Kingdom Hearts for the past few days because a new game for DS just came out. It is so awesome. It also is a time zapper. One of my friends already beat it. Roxas is awesome. So is Xion. I think they have hearts, even if they say that they don't.

Review Please!


	7. 53

Authors Note: I'm back. There is going to start being a larger gap between the chapters because Baxter54132 does not want to write more letters. I had to prod him to get this one. R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

**Kallen,**

**This is just a friendly reminder to keep looking forward in life. Go to college!!! I know I have stressed this multiple times but only because it is important. **

**You should look into UVM or MSU. They are good schools and will give you a good education. Stay away from tactic or war schools please.**

**I'm sure you won't take my advice but it doesn't hurt to try.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Kallen had a problem, she did not know where to go to college and Lelouch's most recent letter was not helping.

Graduation was today, so she had to decide soon. She was considering three different ones, UVM, MSU, and The Brittanian Army College. Michigan and Michigan State were far, but did she really want to join the army?

She thought about it more during the long graduation ceremony. During Milly's speech, she realized that she belonged on the battlefield. Not sitting behind some desk like a normal person. She wanted to fight side by side with Suzaku. It would make for a nice change. The Red Lotus would rise again.

After graduation, Kallen bid farewell to Rivalz and the now sophomore student council members. She had gone back to Ashford but now it was time to leave.

Later that day, on her way to register for the Army College, she ran into Suzaku. They stood in front of the gates at the college, staring into each others eyes.

"Hello Suzaku" Suzaku noticed the papers in her hands.

"Kallen, are you going to this college?" Lets just say that Kallen was surprised.

"Yes. After I graduate from it, I will join the new Brittanian Army."

Suzaku looked… angry, and worried. He grabbed her by her shoulders.

"I think it is a bad idea. It is not safe. How about you be an accountant or something like that? That is a nice safe job. Right?"

"Well," Kallen shrugged him off, "If I didn't know better, I would say you were scared. Are you afraid that I will kick you ass?"

Suzaku shook his head no. He would not let Kallen get hurt, and her joining the army was a surefire way for that to happen. He promised Lelouch that he would protect her, and… they were dating now so she was growing on him. Just a little bit.

But he couldn't say that to her. She hated being protected. So he backed down.

Kallen was very surprised when Suzaku stepped back and allowed her to pass. She nodded once at him, then went to turn in her papers.

She didn't see Suzaku heading home, his head hung low.

The man at the front desk nearly fell out of his seat when he saw her. The Red Lotus in person was right in front of him. Kallen was not amused with his antics and quickly turned in her papers.

She then had to pick some classes to take. She picked Tactics, Knightmare Piloting 101, and Chess. She had a feeling that she could teach these people a thing about Knightmare piloting, but decided to wait and see. Her classes started in two days, giving her no time to do Black Knight work.

But first, she had to find Suzaku. Something was wrong and she had to know what it was. He never just backed off like that. She found him at the crater where the Tokyo settlement used to be. He was lying on his back, looking at the sky.

She just sat down next to him, sharing a comfortable silence. He spoke up first.

"So, what classes are you taking?"

"Tactics, Knightmare Piloting, and basic Chess."

"That's ironic."

"I guess…"

Silence reigned once again.

"Suzaku, are you feeling ok?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you usually are a bit more stubborn, so I got worried."

Suzaku smiled, "I just realized that you might be right." He stood up, "I can't imagine you having a desk job. Every time I try, I burst out laughing."

Kallen chuckled, "I know. I have that issue too, but without the laughing."

"Anyway, I have to go, see you later." Suzaku gave her a quick peck on the cheek before getting into his car and driving away. Kallen stayed for a few minutes longer, before heading home as well.

A couple of days later, Kallen was ready for her first day of college. Her first class was Knightmare Piloting. She brought her flight suit with her just in case she needed it. There were about twenty people in the class. There also were the same amount of Sutherlands lined up on the field where the class met. Kallen was the only girl in the class.

The teacher was an old man who wanted to be addressed as Mr. Sir at all times. The first thing they did was take a quick written test to see how much they knew about knightmare piloting. After that, the teacher read the scores out loud. Kallen was top of the class with 100%.

She got to have first choice of the Sutherlands. Most of the class couldn't tell that some of the Sutherlands didn't work, but Kallen could. She had spent to many years fighting these things to not be able to know how to kill them or what kind of shape they are in. She had to be able to know which ones are capable of still fighting. so she picked the only one in perfect shape.

The teacher gave her start up key and told her to wait a minute. The rest of the class also climbed into their Sutherlands. They all turned them on at the same time. About half of the Sutherlands did nothing. Kallen's worked like a charm. All of the ones that worked were told to line up for a race.

One guy had a working Sutherland, but didn't know how to move. There were 9 people in the race. Kallen won by a landslide.

The teacher kicked her out and sent her to a more advanced class. This one was called Knightmare Piloting V. The class was already half way through when Kallen got there. She saw one familiar face. It was Gino.

He grinned at her as she introduced herself to the teacher, another old man. This class was using their own Knightmare frames, so Kallen was told to leave and come back tomorrow with hers. So she left.

Her next class was Tactics. It was boring. She learned about famous emperors and their tactics and kept her lips carefully zipped shut when they talked about Lelouch and the collapsing stage.

During chess class, she played chess against a smug man who wasn't so smug when she used strategies she learned from Lelouch to beat him.

When she got home that evening, she took a shower, did her homework (getting her Guren), and went to bed. It had been a long day.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

End Note: That is all for now. Review Please.


	8. 104

Authors Note: 104 is here. Time skips will become more frequent and longer time as the years go on. Sometimes it will zoom in on a certain time. I think there will be two more after this in relative time to this chapter. That is , without a time skip. R&R

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing (yet)

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

**Suzaku,**

**As I was saying before, the decision to let Tianzi get away without an arranged marriage was a mistake on my part. **

**Onto a new matter. Actually, our final matter. After this letter you won't be getting any more. I have one final thing to ask of you. **

**Hopefully you and Kallen have been dating for almost a year now. I think you should propose. Call the number 1-248-963-3649 to contact a ring maker. Any expense is already covered, just mention Lelouch Lamperouge. **

**I wish you a healthy and happy life,**

**Lelouch**

**PS: If you can help yourself, ****do not ****name your child after me. He will be shunned.**

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Kallen was doing her homework (polishing the Guren and playing chess) like a good college student when Suzaku called. He wanted to meet up at the little café around the corner immediately. Kallen had no idea why, but she went any way.

When she got there, Suzaku said it was a surprise date. A surprise date?? She just went with it. First they saw a chick flick then went to a small Italian restaurant for dinner.

To say that Kallen was surprised when Suzaku went down on one knee would be the understatement of the century.

They had been dating happily for one year. Kallen was in college and Suzaku was working with the recruit-training program in the army. They went on dates nearly every night.

When Suzaku showed her the ring, Kallen noticed a small inscription on the inside. It read,

_K-1 may fall, but another K will rise to take his place._

This was inscribed all around the inside of it.

Kallen said yes without thinking much about it. The inscription on the inside meant that, in his own way, Lelouch gave his approval.

Now Suzaku was the surprised one. Just like a year ago, he expected her to turn him down and hit him.

He jumped up and glomped her. The two of them left the restaurant they were in and went to sit on the beach and watch the stars.

While they were there, Kallen asked about the inscription. Poor Suzaku, he didn't even know it was there.

They had a good laugh as he explained that Lelouch left expenses for it and must have wrote the inscription.

They fell asleep under the stars.

The next morning, Suzaku went to the see his recruits and Kallen went to college. She was still in Knightmare class with Gino, so he was one of the first people to know.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Kallen told people all day and showed off her new ring. She did not, however, show anyone the inscription. it was too personal.

After college, Kallen went home. She still lived with her mother. Her mother was not as surprised as Gino, but she still overreacted. She was running around taking pictures to remember the day.

Kallen just kind of edged away. Then she remembered that there was a Black Knight meeting that evening. Oh Boy.

She tried to sit in the back at the meeting, but some brilliant person (Tamaki) decided that they needed assigned seats and that she should sit in the front. She was right next to Oghi.

He noticed the ring during the meeting, but didn't say anything until afterward.

Let's just say, that Kallen's mother was nothing compared to Oghi. The first thing he started talking about was safe sex. Kallen blushed and ran away faster than she had ever ran in her life.

Luckily, she was faster than Oghi and made it home before he could catch her. He gave up because it was getting late.

Kallen sat on her bed, reading the inscription on the inside of the ring again and again thinking,

life goes on.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

**Kallen,**

**How is your hunt for refrain going? I know you must be tired of searching, but it will be worth it when all of that evil drug is finally eliminated.**

**How is college? I assume you started recently and hope it is going well. **

**Do you have a lot of homework? Shouldn't you be doing it instead of reading this letter? Hm? Don't make that face. Go do your homework and finish reading this later…**

…

…

…

…

… **Did you finish? Of course not, you're as stubborn as ever. I have nothing else to say to you…**

**Lelouch**

**PS: Go do your homework!**

**Oops, I lied. I thought of something else to say. Did you notice it has been two years since you started getting these?**

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

End Note: I know it is a bit shorter than the other chapters, but I did not want to have any dialogue in this chapter. I tried that and it just did not work. The whole 'life goes on' thing, is like, one of my personal philosihpys for life. Kingdom Hearts rules.

Review


	9. 105

Author Note: Sorry if it seems like I keep waiting longer to post, but that is because I am. Thank you the two people who reviewed the last chapter. I feel like I am losing the rest of you. R&R

Disclaimer: For all of the times I have forgotten the disclaimer: I own nothing.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

_Q1,_

_I heard of your engagement to my knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi. He is a strong warrior. I assume you are having the wedding soon. I send my regards. _

_This brings back some regret… what will Kaguya do now? I trust she is well but is she lonely or sad? Does she think that the new Zero is the same man? If that is true, then I applaud her naivety._

_How is school? Tactics, I hope, though I know Lelouch wanted you to end up elsewhere._

_Until next time,_

_Zero_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Over the last week, Kallen thought she had told everybody. After reading the most recent letter, she realized that was not the case. She had forgotten to tell Kaguya.

Kallen quickly called Kaguya to make an appointment with her. At age 17, Kaguya kept herself busy with school and politics. She had very little time for socializing.

She agreed to meet with Kallen because she liked to gossip and Kallen would not tell her anything over the phone.

There were still a few hours until the meeting, so Kallen went to see Suzaku. She found him at the Black Knight base. He was running a hand-to-hand combat simulation usually meant for a team of five people to do. Kallen jumped in right when it looked like he was about to take a hit. They fought together, in perfect sync, until it ended.

Suzaku turned to look at Kallen and pouted.

"I could have handled it. You didn't have to help me."

"I wanted to."

They grinned at each other and went to go sit and talk.

"Guess who we haven't told yet?"

"I don't know… Who?"

"Kaguya."

"Oops," Suzaku grinned, "you're right."

"I already made an appointment. And you are coming with me."

"What!!" Suzaku was… surprised, "Fine, I guess."

"Good. Be at Zero Park at 3:30. See you later."

Kallen left Suzaku sitting there, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Kaguya made it to the park first. Suzaku was waiting near the entrance and Kallen had to drag him in. It was to late to turn back for the poor guy.

Kaguya was surprised to see both of them, but covered it up with loud exclamations of how happy she was to see them.

Suzaku tried to shrink while Kallen and Kaguya caught up on old times.

"So, what news do you have for me? Please tell me. I have been dying to know all day."

"Well," Kallen began, "something you didn't know is that for the past year Suzaku and I have been dating. And last week, he proposed."

Kaguya squealed and jumped up and down.

"You have got to tell me all of the details…"

Suzaku let out a sigh of relief as Kallen and Kaguya walked away. When the two girls were nearly out of eyesight, Kaguya turned around and winked. Suzaku flushed slightly and went to tell Kallen he was leaving.

Kaguya giggled as Suzaku left.

"Is there any particular reason that I have not heard of you two dating until now. He is my cousin and you two just have to be the cutest couple of our time. Not to mention your past together."

"It was a secret. We are slowly introducing the idea that Suzaku survived into the public. This will be the final step. Like you said, our pasts will probably bring attention to the wedding, but I don't really care."

Kaguya giggled again, "Awww that is so sweet."

"Not really."

They talked for a few hours before parting ways. Kaguya went to meet somebody somewhere, and Kallen went to the Black Knights base. She ate dinner in the kitchen there and reluctantly went to the meeting.

Oghi was still bothering her about anything he could think of. The most prominent topic was 'what to do if…'

Any situation could be filled in for the '…'

All of the Black Knights knew by now that she was engaged, so Tamaki wanted to throw a party. Zero used his executive power to veto the idea before it could grow.

Tamaki then accused Zero of being jealous of Suzaku.

Suzaku sweat dropped inside the mask and denied the ridiculous charge.

Kallen glared at Tamaki and agreed with Zero.

Somehow, the Black Knights still had not figured out that Suzaku was Zero. Except for Todoh, he knew after seeing the new Zero for about two seconds. And Kallen of course.

After the meeting ended, Tamaki went up to Kallen in the hallway.

"Hey Kallen, I would tell that Suzaku fellow you are engaged too to watch his back. Between you and me, I think Zero has it in for him. See you later."

Kallen could barely hold back her laughter as Tamaki walked away. She was still standing there when Zero walked up.

"Are you ok Kallen? Your face is all red."

She couldn't help it anymore.

Laughter echoed through the halls as Kallen tried to explain to Zero, between laughs, what had just happened.

He figured it out and chuckled.

Tamaki came back because he heard the laughter.

"What's so funny? Did I miss something?"

They just laughed harder.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

End Note: That was fun to write. I like making Tamaki stupid. It is just a lot of fun. Once again, sorry it took so long. It's my fault now. I just don't have much time to turn on my computer and type.

Review Please


	10. 109

Authors Note: Hi! I don't really know what to say right now… Go to my profile page and vote in my poll. The results will be announced officially on October 31st. So vote.

R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

**Kallen,**

**Big day today? Or was it yesterday? It's hard to keep track when every week is a guess. C.C. could still have all of these and be laughing her head off right now at my stupidity.**

**If it is tonight, then good luck. I'm sure you will look beautiful out there and Suzaku should look pretty spiffy too. I paid for his suit,**

**Good luck…**

**Love, **

**Lelouch**

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

The day before her wedding, Kallen was sitting at her kitchen table, reading the newspaper. The headline read:

**Suzaku Kururugi Found Alive**

They had fed the story to a man who used to work under Diethard. He assured them that it would appear the day before the wedding. The article started with,

**Suzaku Kururugi, traitorous knight of Britannia, has been found alive. We all thought him dead when Kallen Kozuki, ace of the Black Knights, beat him in battle more than two years ago. Apparently, he ejected his seat and barely survived. When he woke up, he had no memory of the incident. See more on page 8.**

Kallen did not flip to page 8. She already knew what the article said. She folded up the newspaper and set out to make the final preparations for the wedding.

Suzaku still had not told her who his best man was going to be, he insisted that it would be a surprise.

Her maid of honor was Nunnally. The crippled girl did an excellent job keeping Kallen on task while they set everything up.

All Kallen had to do now was pick up the cake.

It was simple enough.

She went to the bakery and picked it up.

Then Kallen realized that she had no way to carry it home.

When in doubt, call Suzaku. He answered on the first ring, thinking something was wrong. He was relieved when Kallen told him that nothing was wrong and she just needed a lift.

Suzaku borrowed Oghis' car to pick Kallen up. They took the cake to where it needed to be without any more problems.

Afterwards, they went to have dinner together. The cake incident had taken the whole day to deal with.

After dinner, they headed to their respective homes to get some sleep. Suzaku had to return the car to Oghi. Oghi wasn't to mad, partially because the guy was getting married tomorrow, and partially, well mostly, because Suzaku had been helping Kallen.

The next morning, Suzaku was more nervous than Kallen was. She was more excited than nervous.

With a bit of help, she put on her fancy black and red wedding dress. The tailor had scoffed at the colors, but Kallen knew that Suzaku would appreciate them.

After Kallen got her hair done, she went to the site where they were having their wedding ceremony.

It was at the Kururugi shrines. Not even 10 feet from Lelouch's grave.

Only people who had been at the will reading were allowed at the wedding. There was only one outsider. A single reporter had been invited to the event.

As Kallen walked down the aisle, she noticed the best man.

It was Arthur, the cat.

He was sitting there in a little tuxedo. He also had a little flower glued to his ear. Every once in a while, he would reach up with his back paws and try to get it off. Everytime that happened, Suzaku would glare at him. Poor Arthur.

Kallen got to the front after what seemed like an eternity.

They said their vows and everything went smoothly.

As a wedding present, Arthur bit Suzaku.

Everyone laughed and the celebrations began.

They had the reception in the same place as the wedding. Lelouch would have liked that.

The party ran until late at night, and the only reporter allowed in was there until the very end. He looked happy about something and was muttering under his breath about a big scoop.

Kallen and Suzaku went together to the house they bought. It had been furnished for a few weeks and they were ready to move in.

(I don't do lemons, so there will be a time skip. It is now morning.)

Kallen was reading the newspaper again after what felt like an eternity. But now, she was sitting at a new table, with her new husband, and starting her new life.

There was a new headline:

**Arch Enemies Get Married: Kallen Kozuki Marries Suzaku Kururugi**

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

End Note: a bit short, but I didn't want to write to much for this. I really am a KallenxLelouch fan at heart. I took the ACT last Saturday. I hope I did well… Thank you to all of my reviewers and dedicated readers. This story would be nothing without all of you. (And it still isn't much)

Please Review


	11. 157

Authors Note: Ok, about the last chapter. I know it is a bit rushed, but I did that on purpose. Even though I am writing a rather KallenxSuzaku story, I still support KallenxLelouch. I did not want to spend too much time on the wedding of a pairing I only kind of support.

R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

**Kallen,**

**You and Suzaku are doing well? How is the house management/refurbishing going?**

**Be careful with the wooden bookshelf in the study. It is very old and I'm not sure how much longer it will hold up. My grandmother used to store books on it and passed it to my mother when she passed. Mother never used it was given to me when she died. I passed it to you when I died, now I believe it is probably falling apart.**

**Are you turning that room into a nursery? It is probably around the time of your first child's birth. Second if you are adventurous.**

**I want to say once again that even though I would love these children as if they were my own, I don't want them to carry my burden. Naming them "Lelouch" or "Euphemia" would be a mistake. The world dislikes Euphemia and I because of my own actions and I don't want your children to have to worry about that simply because of their names.**

**I have a really bad headache… It won't go away, I think it might be from overuse of my geass. We just had a large mission where my mind control was more important than ever. I'll have to ask C.C.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Kallen and Suzaku lived in a small two-bedroom house. Thy shared the first room, while their first child would have the second, as soon as he was born. In his room was the bookshelf Lelouch mentioned.

Kallen had filled it with supplies. She was prepared. The bookshelf was now a storage space for whatever Kallen and Suzaku might want to put there.

Over the past year, Kallen continued to attend college. She already finished Knightmare piloting and chess class. All she had left to do was earn her masters decree in tactics.

Suzaku continued to fight for the Black Knights. Currently, he was fighting regularly against a small group of previous Brittanian nobles turned rebel.

Kallen was reading the most recent letter when she went into labor. She became pregnant just a few months after the wedding and the baby was on its way.

She called Oghi so he could take her to the hospital.

Nobody bothered to call Suzaku.

He found out anyway.

Suzaku was fighting in another battle against the rebels. The troublesome rebels had a new unit, and it was giving him some trouble. It was a modified Vincent. Unfortunately for Suzaku, the pilot inside was better than Rolo ever was at piloting the Vincent.

In the command center, Oghi called. He told Tamaki the news and hung up. Tamaki then made radio contact with the Lancelot while Suzaku was fighting the Vincent.

"Um, Sir…"

"Yes"

"Well…"

"I am kind of busy right now. Do you have any specs on this pilot?"

"No I don't, but sir…"

Suzaku cut the line. He did not realize until later the important message Tamaki had just tried to tell him. He finished fighting the Vincent, disabling it, and re-established contact with Tamaki.

"What did you need to tell me?"

"Well… KallenjustwentintolaborandOghicalledsoithoughtiwouldtellyou. Phew, I said it."

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Suzaku tried to fly away from the battlefield, cursing Tamaki as he went, but something stopped him.

The Vincent was back. The rebels had a back up unit. Typical.

Suzaku opened the communication line with it.

"Look, I can't do this right now."

"Are you afraid eleven?!"

"No… but I really have to leave."

"Not a chance. I will defeat you and restore Britannia!"

The two powerful Knightmare frames circled around each other; one looking for an opening to attack and the other trying to get away.

"Listen, my wife just went into labor and I have to go!"

Suzaku broke out of the loop and flew away. The other guy was to dumbfounded to give chase.

Suzaku got directions from Tamaki as he flew. When he got to the hospital, he parked the Lancelot, set the alarm on it, and went inside.

The lady at the front desk directed him to room 207.

He found Kallen there with the baby. The infant boy had small tufts of brown hair and was fast asleep in his mothers' arms. Kallen smiled at Suzaku and handed his son to him.

It was all Suzaku could do not to drop the precious bundle. He spoke quietly.

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Yes. I was thinking that a good one would be Lelouch Euphemia."

Suzaku smirked, "Lelouch wouldn't like that."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Little Lelouch started to stir from his slumber. He opened his bright purple eyes wide and looked up at his father.

Then he cried.

Suzaku tried to conceal his freaking out by handing Lelouch back to Kallen. He immediately stopped crying and fell back asleep.

"I don't think he likes me very much," pouted Suzaku, "And his eyes look an awful lot like his namesake's."

Kallen shrugged. She had no idea why Lelouch had purple eyes, but she didn't care. Even if he had orange eyes she would love him all the same.

Suzaku kissed her goodbye and had to head back to the battle he had abandoned.

Hospital life did not suit Kallen. Even with Lelouch there, she still wanted to be out and about. Most of the time, Lelouch was kept in a separate ward for newborn infants.

Kallen tried to visit him, but the nurses would always drag her back to her room if they caught her in the hallways. Military training had never been more useful.

She would have read a book, but the only thing she brought with her was the letter from Lelouch. She read it through many times, hoping that Lelouch was wrong. Ever since Lelouch had died, his name was taboo.

Many children named Lelouch changed their names once they came of age.

She hoped that he son would not end up that way.

Kallen also knew, even if he never said it, that deep in his heart Suzaku still loved Euphemia.

She also knew that he wanted to name one of his children after the dead princess. So she added it as Lelouch's middle name and it fit.

Deep contemplating could only keep Kallen busy for so long. She was just bored.

Suzaku visited whenever he could. One time, he put Arthur in a man-purse and the two best friends visited together.

Lelouch took to Arthur much faster than Suzaku. He still got upset whenever his father held him.

Finally, on the last day in the hospital, Lelouch did not cry when Suzaku picked him up. He had been watching Suzaku closely whenever he visited. Neither Suzaku nor Kallen noticed little Lelouch watching them with startling awareness.

The first thing they did when they got home was show him his room.

He loved it.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

End Note: I put this off for a couple of days. I wrote the Author Note at the beginning yesterday. I tried to put more detail in, because I usually struggle with it a little.

Review Please


	12. 179

Authors Note: The next chapter of Letters has arrived. It took a while to sit myself down in front of a computer, but I have finally done it. And if anyone is confused, little Lelouch is now about 6 months old.

R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (except baby Lelouch, but just barely)

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

_Kallen,_

_I need to see you downstairs right now!_

-Suzaku

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

When Kallen picked up the letter she knew something was wrong.

As usual she had hid it in the mail stack that morning. She left it there to take Lelouch on a walk in his stroller.

At nearly six months old, Lelouch, to the obliviousness of his parents, was absorbing everything about his surroundings.

The letters with the funny symbol on the front, he learned, were his mothers. He watched every day as she snatched them from the letter pile and read them upstairs, away from Suzaku.

After their walk, something was different. She went upstairs as usual, but immediately came back down. Not used to change, Lelouch fell asleep in his swinging chair to avoid confusion. Kallen scooped him up and tucked him in his crib before going to talk to Suzaku.

The green-eyed man was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring at the letter in his hands. Joining him on the couch, Kallen was slightly confused. Glancing over at her, Suzaku began to read out loud from the letter.

"_Kallen,_

_As I write you these letters it has occurred to me that Zero Requiem could be a mistake._

A mistake. And that is just the beginning.

_Of course nothing will change, but I feel that I need to write down some emotion or I will eventually burst._"

Kallen opened her mouth to speak, but Suzaku plowed on,

"_I hope that sentence doesn't bring regret. I was thinking, what if Zero Requiem fails? What if I'm sitting next to you laughing at my own stupidity? Sitting in a dark lonely room brings strange thoughts to my mind._

_Love,_

_Lelouch._

I found this sticking out of the letter pile while you were on your walk. Have you been getting these all of these years?"

Kallen nodded, "Yeah, I have. I was under the impression that you were getting them too."

"I used to. They stopped coming about a year and a half ago. (sigh) Is there a reason that you have been hiding these from me? I mean, I noticed that you went upstairs every day after you got the mail, but I never imagined that you were reading letters from Lelouch."

"Well, " Kallen began, "I didn't know what you would say. I guess I don't really know why I did it; I just thought that I should. I am truly sorry."

Suzaku grinned, "Don't worry about it." Then he grimaced, "There is one more line in the letter.

_P.S If Suzaku hasn't found these letters yet, then he probably never will._

That is one for the records."

The happy couple grinned at each other, any anger they may have had forgotten.

The sound of crying could be heard, breaking the reverie. Hoisting herself up, Kallen went to check on Lelouch. It was a bit strange that he chose that moment to cry, but she did not think anything of it.

After changing Lelouch's stinky diaper, Kallen washed her hands and tucked the most recent letter away with the rest in the old bookshelf. Aforementioned bookshelf was still standing strong.

Lelouch found himself in his fathers care as his mother went off who knows where. Suzaku had slowly grown on the infant, but he still liked Kallen better.

Lelouch almost got the feeling that his parents used to fight, but that couldn't be possible. He put it out of his mind as Suzaku took him to the park.

He was going forward, then back, then forward, then back, on the swing when he noticed a woman nearby that he knew. Suzaku sure seemed to know her as he gestured for her to come over madly, before being hit in the back of the head by the swing.

She wheeled over with someone Lelouch did not know. Suzakus bright smile turned into a frown as he realized the situation. He dragged the young man away from Nunnally to have a 'talk'.

Pretending like she did not notice, Nunnally wheeled up to Lelouch. He liked this girl. She was kind to him and gave off a warm aura. There also was the slightest hint of darkness, but he was okay with that.

Purple eyes stared into purple eyes, marveling at the likeness.

"Amazing, you have your fathers hair, your mothers spirit, and your namesakes eyes. Be proud."

Lelouch did not understand this statement, as he did not know what a namesake was or what the kind lady meant by spirit.

The slightly confused silence was broken as Suzaku brought the shaken young man back to the swing.

The poor kid hastily said goodbye and promptly ran away.

Nunnally shook her head at the smirking Suzaku. "If you scare all of my dates away, then I might end up old and unwed." Even though she sounded stern, there was a twinkle in her eyes. Lelouch was entranced. Suzaku, however, was not.

Grinning even bigger, he put Lelouch back in his stroller for the journey home. He waved farewell to Nunnally, his grin ever present. Lelouch decided that some day, he wanted to smile like that, never ending. It had an effect, as Nunnally smiled back.

Lelouch decided that he could trust his father. After all, his mother and the kind woman he just saw both trusted him, why shouldn't he?

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

End Note: I am so sorry it has been so long since I posted. I started writing this like a week ago and I have been putting it off ever since. If you are confused about the letter being read out loud, I will clarify. Anything in _italics_ is the letter. Sometimes it goes back to normal text in the same quotation marks as the letter passage. This is Suzaku talking. I tried to put him talking on a different line from the letter, but it is still Suzaku talking. Sorry about the confusion.

Review Please


	13. 208

Authors note: Procrastination has struck again. I would like to apologize. School has been catching up to me. R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Dear Kallen,**

**It is quiz time! You have to know all of the proper parenting skills if you want Lelouch (yes, I ****know**** that is what you named him) to grow up more normal than either you or I ever had the chance to.**

**Is he speaking yet? If he is, teach him the words yes and no at a good time, like now.**

**Are you giving him proper nutrients?**

**What piece on the chessboard do you want him to be?**

**When is Naoto going to be born?**

**O.o I see everything Kallen and if Suzaku doesn't know yet then shame on him for not noticing.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

A scowl planted on her face, Kallen glared at the small store. The sign on the door may have said 'Help Wanted', but they refused to hire her.

Ever since she finished her last course in college, Kallen had been looking for a job. Nobody seemed to want to hire her. It was rather strange.

Her main goal was get a job before Lelouch's first birthday. The date of the event was only one week away, and the odds of this actually happening were shrinking with every passing day.

Lelouch went to day care for about one hour every day so that Kallen could search. It was during such a time period when she struck gold.

She was walking around the mall, looking for 'Help Wanted' signs, when a Brittanian soldier walked up to her. Saluting, he gave her an envelope and marched away. The letter inside instructed her to report to the Brittanian embassy for a briefing. Slightly suspicious, she double-checked her weapons for setting off.

When she arrived, the soldiers all stopped and saluted her, then headed about their business. One of them led her to a conference room where Gino and Suzaku were situated. They were sitting at a small round table with one empty chair. Raising an eyebrow at Suzaku, Kallen filled the empty seat. Aforementioned man looked like a bird that had his feathers ruffled. Something was bothering him.

"Hey there Kallen, long time no see," Gino began, " Before you get up and leave (snicker) there is a reason why you are here."

The eyebrow went back up. "Oh really?"

Gino's grin brightened, "Yeah. How ha…"

"They," Suzaku interrupted, "want to make you a knight of round."

"Awwww… you ruined it Suzaku." Pouted Gino with a slight frown, "I was gonna build up to it and be like, Bam! Spoilsport!"

While the boys were bickering, Kallen was thinking. It couldn't hurt to be a knight of round, and because Britannia was allied with the Black Knights nobody would object. It looked like Suzaku did not approve, but oh well. She had already tried to find a normal job; this was all that was left.

"I will do it."

Gino's grin returned with a bit of surprise. He never expected her to agree this easily.

"That's great!!! What number do you want to be?"

Shrugging, Kallen picked one at random "How about 3."

"All right. I used to be 3, and it was a great number to be. "Gino jumped out of his chair, "I'm gonna go tell somebody. See you guys later." Gino waved behind him as he ran out of the room.

Sighing, Suzaku moved his chair closer to Kallen, "I take it that this mornings job search was unsuccessful?"

"Nope," Kallen smirked, "I got a job. Now I am the knight of three."

"I guess I can't stop you, can I?"

"That's right," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Kallen started to leave the room, "I'm going to pick up Lelouch. See you later."

"Bye" once he was alone, Suzaku wasted no time in immersing himself, once again, in his work.

Picking up Lelouch and taking him home was uneventful. Kallen pushed him along in his stroller in silence. When they got home, she found the next letter from the original Lelouch.

Chuckling, she asked Lelouch one of the questions,

"Hey Lelouch, do you know what yes and no mean?"

He smiled back at her, "Yeah…"

"That's my boy."

The purple-eyed toddler looked confused. Of course he knew what yes and no meant. He had been talking for a few months now. He knew a whole 25 and a half words. Many of them relating to war. Little Carly wasn't talking yet, but Lelouch already liked her. For some reason he only got to see her when they visited Auntie Nana.

Kallen was still dwelling on the letter.

What did Lelouch think he was saying? Asking when Naoto would be born. It was almost as if he thought that she.. No, he couldn't think that. Could he?

And Suzaku is not that oblivious. When she was pregnant with Lelouch, she only had to tell him ten times before he believed her. And even then he needed proof.

When Suzaku arrived home, he made her check, just to be sure. Lelouch wasn't usually wrong.

For the first time in a long time, the genius was wrong.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: The procrastination bug has bit me. I have seriously been meaning to write this for like, a week. I apologize for my absence. There is a mark on my shoulder that says 'procrastination'. That is where the bug bit me.

Review Please


	14. 209

Authors Note: There is probably going to be at least a week in between chapters starting now. My schedule is jam-packed and finals are this week. I am going to try to post every Sunday night, but no promises. R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! (But I wish I did)

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**Zzz… I feel like I'm getting little to no sleep these days. I study tactics and suddenly the sun is rising back up from the ground.**

**Speaking of days passing, it has been one year since I sent you a letter about Lelouch's birth so I must pass a birthday wish to him. Also say hello to your second child (Naoto) for me because I wouldn't want him to feel excluded.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The weather reporters said it was supposed to rain around about 2 o-clock, but nobody believed. How could it rain if there were no clouds?

Little Lelouch was having his first birthday today and everything had to be perfect. Suzaku was coerced into taking the small infant to work with him so that Kallen and Nunnally could set everything up in the back yard.

The first couple of hours were easy, Lelouch slept while Suzaku filled out paper work. Coincidentally, he was working on the papers for Kallen's induction as a knight of round. The ceremony would be happening tomorrow, but only half of the paperwork was ready.

Barely finishing at noon, Suzaku had no chance to work on his own things. There was a quick mission outside of the office that would take about an hour to complete.

If he took Lelouch with him, then Kallen would kill him. But if he left Lelouch here alone, then Kallen would torture him _before _killing him.

Either way, he's dead.

Choosing option C, Suzaku called Gino to his office. The surprise on Gino's face was evident when he had a small infant placed in his hands.

"Gino." Suzaku said, "Will you please watch him for an hour or so? I have to go on a mission."

"Alright," Gino grinned, "I will do it. After all, how hard can it be? You and Kallen have been doing it for a year now.

Sweatdropping, Suzaku thanked Gino a few more times and headed off to get ready for his mission.

Noticing that his father had left him in strange hands, Lelouch woke up and stared up and Gino. The poor man was unprepared for the crying than ensued.

Gino had no idea what to do. For twenty minutes he tried to change Lelouch's diaper, feed him, and burp him. Nothing worked.

He was taking Lelouch for a walk when he ran into Anya.

"Anya you have to help me. Suzaku left him with me and ever since he woke up he wont stop crying and I don't know what to do."

Stopping Gino from pulling his own hair out, Anya lightly removed the still crying infant from his grasp. Pink eyes met purple before the purple ones slowly drifted shut.

Gino's jaw hit the floor.

"Whoa… how did you do that?"

Anya shrugged and started heading towards Suzaku's office to put Lelouch in his crib.

"Hey," Gino pulled up his jaw and chased after her, "That was awesome. He was awake for like twenty minutes for I found you. Please tell me how you did it."

Anya, clearly amused, responded quietly, "Maybe he just knows me. Or your face may have offended him."

"Hey!"

"Kidding."

They reached the office in comfterble silence and kept guard outside the room while Lelouch snoozed in his crib. They were catching up on old times when a loud idiot walked up. Tamaki bellowed something about having to see Suzaku and barged past the astonished pair into the office.

Lelouch stared at the strange man. Tamaki didn't notice the crib until he tripped over it. For a second, their eyes met; the intelligent and the… not so intelligent. Tamaki panicked. Those eyes were the same purple as, well, he didn't want to think about it.

Fleeing the room, he resolved to talk to Kallen about it later. That kid gave him the creeps.

Gino and Anya exchanged a glance, shrugged, and continued with their conversation as if nothing had happened. Suzaku found them like that, with Lelouch once again asleep.

Not even bothering to wonder how Anya got there, he could guess, he scooped up Lelouch and headed towards home. Kallen was expecting him back at one, and it was already twelve thirty.

Arriving right on time, he carried Lelouch around to the back yard. About thirty people were there, all wearing colorful party hats ad blowing noisemaker things.

For the third time that day, Lelouch was woken by strange people. They were saying something about a 'happy birthday', but he didn't care and went back to sleep. The crowd laughed and the party continued without him.

An hour later, the party was in full swing and it was time to blow out the candles. Lelouch was still asleep when they sat him in front of the cake. He did not blow, but the candles still went out. A big storm cloud rolled up and dropped about thirty seconds worth of rain onto the party.

Lelouch blew the candles out, indirectly.

Nobody thought much of it as they ate the chocolate caramel cake.

As the people were leaving, Tamaki pulled Kallen aside for a quick conversation. It was short and sweet and Tamaki left the party with a big bump on his head. Kallen was fuming, but covered it up well. How dare he accuse her of having an affair with Lelouch!

Lelouch was dead. Didn't he realize that?

Suzaku kept half an eye on her after that, he could see the anger even if less observant people missed it.

Knowing nothing of the drama unfolding around him, Lelouch slept on.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: I need to get my act together. No more procrastinating. It is decided. This story is now also a (side pairing) GinoxAnya story, because I say so. I didn't really know what to do with Anya's character, so she acts similar to how she did before with a slight sense of humor. It is so much fun making Tamaki look like an idiot.

Review Please


	15. 356

Authors Note: Aloha. I wrote this during school because I had a sub in two of my classes and had like 2 hours of free time. I spent an hour of it on this chapter and the other hour reading Lord of the Rings. I have the complete version and it is about 1000 pages long. I'm on about page 400. My lines now have spaces in them because the document thing on this site keeps deleting the lines without spaces. It is kind of wierd. R &R

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's!

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**How's work going? I hope you have been staying safe during your missions. Are you wearing a seatbelt? Helmet? You have to stay safe for Lelouch and Naoto's sake. Suzaku too.**

**If this letter gets to you when it should, then I have a small task for you. Your Guren has reached a checkpoint. It is getting older and needs an oil change. I have no doubts that Lloyd won't remember to change the oil so you need to remind him. If you don't then the Guren might randomly explode.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Lelouch stared at the kids sitting around him. They all stood at least a few inches taller than him and were paying rapt attention to a strange brown haired woman talking to them.

For some reason, Mom had dropped him off in this strange place with these strange kids. He was quite unsure of what to do when the strange woman put a pile of blocks in front of him on the table. One of the other children noticed his confusion and walked over from a different table.

She had strawberry blond hair, bright blue inquisitive eyes, and a big smile that spread across her face.

"Hi there, I'm Kaya. Will you be my friend? Do you want to play?" So the strange kids could talk. Who knew?

"Sure I guess… my name's Lelouch."

Grinning, Kaya scooped up the blocks and gestured for Lelouch to follow her. She led him over to a table with a few other kids at it. One of them, a stout looking boy, glared at Lelouch.

"Who is he? Why did you bring him over here Kaya?"

"Well," Kaya pouted, "He looked lonely. Lelouch, these are my friends. Everybody say 'hi'."

The four boys echoed 'hi' reluctantly. Lelouch ignored their glares and filled one of the empty seats. Kaya sat down next to him and taught him how to play with the blocks. They played happily until the teachers' shadow covered the table.

"Hello young man," she addressed Lelouch, "I do not believe we have met. What is your name?"

"Lelouch."

Her grin shrank by a few molars but she kept her composure.

"Nice to meet you Lelouch. I am sure that we will be great friends." Walking away slowly, she made a mental note to call Lelouch's parents.

The oblivious child shrugged and went back to his blocks.

"Why are your eyes purple?" The stout boy blurted out. "Sorry, but I just wanna know."

"I don't know..."

"Sorry."

Kallen was preparing Lelouch's lunch and scoffing at the most recent letter, she had changed the oil a month ago, when the phone rang. Her conversation went something like this.

Kallen: "Hello?"

Teacher: "Hello, I am Mrs. Fawns with First Steps Pre-School. Would you please put on the parent or guardian of Lelouch Kururugi?"

Kallen: "That's me. Why? Did he get into trouble?"

Teacher: "No he is not in trouble. I was just curious as to where you found his name. I am sure that you know that Lelouch Vi Britannia was a hated demon of an emperor, so where did you get his name?"

Kallen: "If you must know, he is named after a good friend of mine who died in high school. He was a good and kind man, so I named my son after him. Do you have a problem with that?"

Teacher: "N-no not at all. Thank you for _enlightening_ me."

She hung up and Kallen frowned. She finished packing the lunch and went to pick up Lelouch. School was nearly over for the day.

Lelouch was surprised to find himself disappointed when it was time to leave. He waved goodbye to Kaya, stuck his tongue out at the stout little boy, and followed Kallen out to the car.

Kallen took Lelouch to stay with Oghi and Villeta for a few hours. Little Naoto was a few years older than Lelouch and the two got along well. They were the only ones who could watch Lelouch right now because everyone else Kallen trusted would be on a mission with her. That afternoon she had a vital mission and Lelouch definetly could not go with her.

After dropping the child off, she headed to HQ to meet up with the other knights of round. More specifically; Gino, Anya, Suzaku, and George. George was the knight of one and took his job very seriously. Nunnally handpicked him from the previous Brittanian army to pilot the resurrected Gawain. It was now a 9th generation frame. George was getting ready to retire in a few years at about 60 years old (Kallen never asked).

The five of them were sitting around a table planning their attack. They had 100 5th generation frames under their command and were attacking the White Knights. A gimmick of the Black Knights, the White Knights were trying to destroy the new peaceful Britannia.

"Today is an important day," George said, "We will stop this pointless rebellion. Everybody knows the plan? Good. Let's go."

If George was anything, he was a good commander.

They went to their frames, took off, and started phase 1. All of the frames surrounded the base they were attacking. Emphasis was placed on the fact that the Gawain was in charge. If necessary, it would be a decoy.

The enemy knightmare's swarmed out with only one 9th generation frame visible. It went straight for George, trying to take out the leader.

All hell broke loose.

By the time Kallen reached George it was too late. The enemy frame had overpowered him. She barely made in time to see the Gawain burst into flames and crash to the ground. The enemy frame seemed to be smirking.

Her anger rising, Kallen destroyed it with ease. George has left it injured and she took full advantage of that fact, watching as it exploded. Luckily for the enemy pilot, his eject pod worked and he escaped.

Cursing her luck, Kallen reentered the dogfight. The enemy frames fled one by one as the received the news that their ace had fallen. The now 90 5th generation frames flew back to HQ to have a party. The four remaining knights went back as well, but for a different reason.

There was no satisfaction in the victory as they sat around the table where it all started, staring at the empty chair.

"What now?" Suzaku asked dejectedly.

"We keep going," Kallen jumped up, "and we keep fighting."

Gino sighed, "Who will be the knight of one now?"

Still standing with a fire burning in her eyes, Kallen answered his question.

"Me."

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: Can you just imagine the sweet bitterness in Kallen's voice during the phone call? Mix in a bit of nostalgia and the teacher didn't stand a chance. I invented George then I killed him… how sad. I'm buying a car soon. It's a 2004 Ford Focus and I love it! So much for Sunday... I know it is Saturday but i wanted to post the chapter.

Review Please


	16. 357

Authors Note: I would like to apologize profusely for my absence. I have been running from dawn until dusk everyday for the past week. I had zero time to write this chapter even though my school is on Christmas break. The whole 'every Sunday' thing is not working out. I am canceling it. I am going back to going random and sporadic.

R & R

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and nothing else. (By the end of this, there will be a lot of them)

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**Did the Guren blow up yet? That's probably a bad question. Were you inside when it went? Hopefully the answer is no.**

**I thought of a better question. Are you having a third child? Have you checked yet? Are you going to name it Shirley in honor of our dead friend? These are all things for you to think about until next week.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Because of the recent battle, Kallen and Suzaku were given one week off for some R&R. Instead of resting, the active couple spent their time training.

Lelouch loved what he now knew as kindergarten. He was sad that he could only go five days of the week instead of all seven, but quickly got over it. He was at school when his parents finished their mandatory rest time.

After meeting up with Gino they went to report to Nunnally via web cam. The call went smoothly with only the slight interruption of Carly running around behind her mother.

Afterward, Gino gave Kallen a clipboard with everything written on it that would be her new duties as the knight of one. The first thing on the list was 'train new recruits'. Wondering if Gino was playing a prank on her, Kallen headed towards the new recruits wing.

Tamaki left her in charge of ten young men who were at least one foot taller than her. Upon seeing their instructor, they exchanged smirks; this woman could not teach them anything. How wrong they were. They did not realize whom they were mocking and also failed to notice the sword strapped to her hip. If they had, then they also would remember that the Red Lotus angers easily.

Reminding herself to kill Gino and Tamaki later, Kallen stepped up to the plate.

"Listen up. I am only going to say this once. You can obey my orders or you can get out. Those are your only two choices. I have no patience for idiots who don't know their place."

"Yeah," one of them scoffed, "and what are you gonna do if we don't?" Kallen sighed; she hoped it wouldn't come to this.

Moving faster than he could follow, Kallen pinned the brash man to a wall with the tip of her sword in the 'kill' position on his chest. He gulped and Kallen sheathed her sword to walk back to the front of the room.

All of the men were silent now. They were impressed despite themselves. Most of them had not seen her move until it was too late.

"So," Kallen said, "what am I supposed to be teaching you anyway?"

"Knightmare frame piloting" a few of them managed to reply. Grinning, Kallen lead them outside to get started.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was at school. So far he had learned that the big dinosaur with big teeth was called a T-Rex. He also made friends with a few other kids. Kaya and Max, the stout boy from the first day, were his new best friends. They did everything together. Max usually took charge and made the important decisions like what they would do and how they would do it. Lelouch went just went along with it. Today they were watching a 'movie'.

Kallen and Suzaku did not raise Lelouch on television, so he had no idea what a movie was. Kaya filled him in before it started and Max looked like he was trying not to laugh.

For some reason, the teacher decided to show the children one of the darkest Disney movies of all time, Lion King. (Don't tell me it isn't. It is.)

Most of the class cried when Mufasa died. But Lelouch did not. He had grown up in a military household where death was unwanted but not uncommon. Kaya snuggled closer to him as he pondered the circle of life.

After the movie all he remembered clearly was that he hated Scar, and that he still did not understand the circle of life.

When Kallen came to pick him up he still had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What did you learn at school today? Anything interesting?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "The circle of life, and I really hate traitors."

Kallen stiffened, "Hate is a strong word." Lelouch did not know why she seemed alarmed, so he measured his next words carefully,

"Well then, strongly dislike I guess."

They were silent for a moment before Kallen asked, "Did you like your first experience with Disney movies?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "it was good, but Simba sounded like a girl in the beginning."

Chuckling to herself, Kallen looked back at her son. His face had lost the haunted look he adorned when he got in the car.

"Mom how was your day?"

"Great!" Kallen grinned at him.

"Did you learn anything?"

Kallen once again chuckled; he picks up on things fast. "I learned that no new recruits can beat your Dad in a fight."

"Did he kick their b... I mean did he win?" He was so proud of his dad.

"Yeah" Kallen neglected to tell him that her class had thought that the Lancelot was an enemy unit and attacked him. The recruits were lucky that Suzaku was in a good mood or he might have killed them. Needless to say, they were all suspended for a week.

Upon arriving at HQ, the dynamic mother-son duo dragged Suzaku away from his office to get some dinner.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: Happy New Years!!!!! It wasn't new years when I started writing this chapter but now it is. I have been on break and been working my but off so I didn't have a chance to write and I know I said that in the beginning of the chapter. I am so sorry it took so long to update.

Review Please


	17. 377

Authors Note: I am so happy that this story is hitting 20 thousand words. My long-term goal is to hit 100 thousand by the end. I have to thank Baxter54132 for sticking with me on this and continuing to write letters. Don't forget to check out his stuff too! I personally think this one is a bit OoC, but it works. He also designed the invitations for Gino and Anyas wedding and posted them on deviant art. The links will be in the middle of the chapter where necessary. R&R

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**Peace is a rare thing but somehow the world has settled. There should be peace where you are, but is doubtful that resistance armies aren't stirring. **

**I am feeling regret at this time of peace. When we are fighting I have adrenaline pulsing through me, and I never think about what I have done wrong. When the dust settles the regret and remorse come and all I can do is watch. This probably isn't what you want to be reading but is the truth.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

When the invitation arrived, Kallen and Suzaku were astonished. It read…

http :// baxter54132 . deviant art . com / art / GinoxAnya - Wedding - Invite - Front - 149583031

http :// baxter54132 . deviant art . com / art / GinoxAnya - Wedding - Invite - Back - 149583429

(Copy and paste and delete spaces and enter)

They flipped it from the front to the back and back to the front again. Only Gino would seriously put a picture of a knightmare frame on his wedding invitation. Hopefully Anya would get her way and there would be no free alcohol.

Kallen called to RSVP and to double check. Anya answered the phone and told her that Gino was delusional and that there would be no free alcohol of any kind. The little alcohol that would be served would be closely watched so that no kids got into it. There would be no problem having Lelouch there.

After a few weeks, the day finally arrived. Lelouch had no idea why he was dressed in his best little suit with his spiky brown hair gelled down. Suzaku was dressed in a similar fashion, his green eyes glistening in the sunlight. He had watched Gino and Anya work together for eight years. After Lelouch died, Gino continued to flirt shamelessly with all of the women around him. Anya didn't seem to react or care but… for the last few months the pair had been placed in America to keep an eye on a budding revolution. They just got back a few days ago. Maybe love had sprouted during endless hours of stakeout.

Out-dazzling her husband and her son in a bright red dress the same color as her hair, Kallen drove her family to the wedding. She had hoped that the next letter would arrive before she had to leave, but it didn't. Oh well…

They did not arrive fashionably late, fashionably on time was much more fashionable. Lelouch was getting dizzy trying to look at everything at once. Everything was so bright; there were reds, blues, yellows, greens, and oranges dominating his vision.

Because his hand was practically taped to his mothers, he ended up being dragged along to greet all of her old friends. It was rather boring for the small child. The only people he knew were Aunt Nunnally, Carly, Gino, Anya, his parents, and this weird drunk brown haired guy whose name he couldn't remember. (Tamaki)

During the ceremony he tried not to fidget, but it was so boring. Why would Gino and Anya want to have one of these things anyway? And when they kissed!? Gross!!

During the reception he was allowed to stay at least ten feet from the back left corner while his parents danced. Lelouch didn't watch, it would be too weird.

By the time Kallen made it back to him, he had managed to find himself some cake. It was chocolaty goodness all in one bite. He was extra careful not to get any on his suit. Lelouch didn't notice that Kallen brought someone with her until she tried to introduce him.

"Honey, this is Uncle Oghi."

Oghi had not changed much over the years. He was working all over Japan; trying to fix things as the Prime Minister.

Lelouch knew none of this as he fixed his gaze on the older man.

"Hi Uncle Oghi. I'm Lelouch Kururugi." He shook Oghis hand, noting the mans firm grip.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lelouch."

Lelouch watched as Oghi pulled Kallen a few feet away. They had a hushed conversation before Kallen 'humphed' and walked away angrily. Oghi sighed and went over to that drunken guy.

Kallen inwardly cringed. How could Oghi think something like that? Lelouch's bloodline lived on in Nunnally and Nunnallys family alone. Kallen never had a child with the man and never will. Nobody knew why little Lelouch had purple eyes but that is not the answer. He is as much Suzakus son as he is her own. Honestly, Kallen thought that the whole affair rumor thing died out years ago. Apparently not.

She as abruptly brought out of her thoughts by the announcement that the Bride was going to throw the bouquet. Lelouch had finished his cake and looked slightly bored, so she took him over to watch.

Anya threw it and it flew and flew…

When the smoke cleared everyone was surprised to see Tianzi holding the bouquet. She looked thrilled and kept sending slightly discreet glances at a black haired man watching the proceedings. Kallen noticed this and thought to herself; well it's about time.

The rest of the reception was rather uneventful. Except for Gino loudly stating that Anya would no longer be needing that horrid camera phone and disposing of it for good.

Lelouch slept soundly in the back seat during the car ride home.

Kallen tucked him into bed before opening letter 377.

She had to sit down to calm her racing heart. The hole he had left when he died was closing, but it was still there. He was so depressed. It hurt on the inside that there was nothing she could do to help him. Now it was over, he must have written this during the month before he died.

Kallen sighed, stood up, brushed herself off, and filed away the letter in the hole in her heart.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End note: I find that if I write it during school then edit it as I type it, it turns out better. Weird…

Review Please


	18. 395

Authors Note: It took a long time and watching all of R2 over again to come up with an idea for this chapter. It just occurred to me that The Guren fights with claws, representing the old, while the Lancelot fights with guns, representing the new. I was watching The Last Samurai at school a few days ago and it is just like then. Old Japan/samurai (Guren) vs. New invaders/gaichi (Lancelot) New vs. old… R&R

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters, nothing else.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**A stream of consciousness moment for you:**

**I know that I have no life when I start discussing battle tactics with myself. Narita, a huge advancement of the Black Knights, a step back for my shrinking life. We used the mountain itself to annihilate the forces, quite successfully I'll admit. **

**My one true target wasn't hit though. Cornelia avoided my clutching grasp and I regretted not taking her out for a long time. She was a thorn in the Black Knights side. Now that I look back, I am kind of glad that fate spared her. She was the only rational person who fought for Britannia.**

**It could also be said that Lloyd had a sense for what was right but I personally believe he just followed the Lancelot. The real brains of the group was Cecile. I only talked to her a few times but she was bright.**

**That is all for now.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Lelouch suspected something was wrong when Dad picked him up from school instead of Mom. He was glad that he finally could introduce Dad to Kaya and Max, but where was Mom?

Maybe she had to work late, or she was kidnapped! Or worse, what if she had a fight with Dad!!!

Lelouch was sweating bullets by the time he got out of the school and into the car.

"Where is Mom?" he blurted out as soon as the doors were closed.

"Put your seatbelt on, an I will tell you," Suzaku chuckled, "Your mother has gone to pick up your sister."

Lelouch was confused, "But I don't have a sister…"

"You do now. We are going to pick both Mom and your sister up."

They drove in silence as Lelouch pondered on what it would mean to have a sister.

Kallen was waiting for them in the Hospital lobby with Shirley sound asleep in her arms. She joined Lelouch and Suzaku in the car and the recently expanded family headed home.

Lelouch was entranced with Shirley. He stared at her and she stared right back with her bright green eyes following his every move. He couldn't help himself not to touch the little red tuft of hair on her head every few minutes. Deciding that he liked her, he told his parents so.

They exchanged grins and agreed.

The next day was a Saturday. Usually Kallen and Suzaku did not need to work on the weekends, but today was a special case. They were forced to hire a babysitter to look after Lelouch and Shirley for a few hours.

Chiba was up for the job. She was not part of Britannia and was not needed for the current emergency.

Apparently, Zero had returned.

One of the grunt soldiers saw someone wearing Zero's costume slinking through alleyways a couple days ago, but didn't have a chance to report it until now.

All military personnel were in a state of high alert incase Zero made an appearance. Suddenly, all of the TV screens changed. Zero, or somebody who looked like Zero, was broadcasting live.

Slightly before the broadcast started, Chiba was taking Shirley and Lelouch for a walk. They were enjoying the sunshine when things started to go wrong. 100 armed men surrounded the 20 people at the park and declared them prisoners. Chiba kept quiet and did not reveal her identity as one of the former 'four holy swords'.

The men who captured them seemed to think that their leader was Zero.

Lelouch noticed a green haired women standing with the armed men. He decided, against Chiba's wishes, to go talk to her.

"Hi there," Lelouch said, "What's your name?"

"Get back with the other prisoners. And no talking!!" The men did not take kindly to children.

The woman seemed... curious.

Then Zero walked up. Chiba cursed under her breath, it wasn't possible. Zero was dead. The broadcast finallly started with the hostages in the background.

Kallen couldn't stand to listen to the voice scrambler so similar to the one Suzaku used. She also was surprised to see Chiba frantically hand signing their location in the background. Kallen and Suzaku ran out to the hangar to get their knightmare frames. This imposter had to be stopped.

As they were starting up, the both got a message from Gino.

"Guys," he said, "you can't take your knightmare frames out. They have hostages. I'm sorry."

Kallen jumped out of her frame and ran out to the car. Suzaku followed. They drove out to the park to analyze the situation. If this imposter Zero had done his homework, then he should know Kallen. But then again… he didn't recognize Chiba.

They drove to the park and parked outside the perimeter. Kallen walked calmly towards where Zero was waiting. He spoke as she approached him.

"Good to see you, Q-1."

She glanced around at the hostages, "Do not call me that! What are you doing here?"

"Re-establishing myself of course." He laughed, "This is always the best way to do it."

Lelouch had been avidly staring at the green haired woman and just noticed his Mothers arrival. He ran up to her.

"Hey Mom, we were just walking here when that Zero guys henchmen captured us."

Zero laughed again, "Mom, you had a child Kallen. But with whom? That hair, it can't have been with Suzaku can it? And here I thought he was dead."

Kallen anime sweat-dropped. The real Zero would know that Suzaku was most certainly alive. Kallen moved quickly, knocking out Zero and holding her purse knife at his neck. The armed men all gave up when she threatened to kill him.

Suzaku brought an entire squad of policemen with him to capture the false Zero and his companions.

By the time the police cleared out, the green haired woman was gone. The police thought that she was one of the hostages and left her alone. Lelouch was the only one to notice that she just vanished.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: So now there is Shirley. I still need a middle name for her so if anyone has any suggestions please review and tell me. Until next time…

Review Please


	19. 420

Authors Note: I love having first hour Spanish because the teacher is so oblivious and I get to write during class. Hablo muy pequeῆo espaῆol. Baxter54132 just started a writing a story about Arthur and how he saw Code Geass. Its not posted yet, but you guys should read it when it is. Another topic, I only have two suggestions for Shirley's middle name. Temple and Ann. I think I am leaning towards Ann because any child named Shirley Temple would be laughed at for their entire life. Thank you Seloninth Shinjitsu and AutumnxLovex for the ides.

R & R

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (As a minor anything I would own gets put under my parents names… typical.)

Ahem… I have earned my T rating… one tiny mention of the word sex. If that bothers you, then don't read this sentence either… too late.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**Have you seen C.C. lately? I can't imagine she would be able to stay away for long. Eventually the witch is going to run out of pizza money. She might show up soon.**

**When she does there is a second card waiting for her at the Bank of Britannia. Send her there to get it. All she has to do is mention my name and they will give it to her.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

"We interrupt your current programming for this live news alert."

"This is Milly Cardemonde speaking live from the military headquarters. A couple of minutes ago the convict known as Zero escaped from his cell. If you see him stay away from him and call 911. We do not know if he is armed. The knight of 2, Gino Weinberg, is leading the forces to catch him."

"We now return to your regularly scheduled program."

Kallen turned off the TV in annoyance. The whole situation was a joke. Of course the one day she decided to stay home with the kids, Zero escaped.

Lelouch and Shirley were blissfully unaware of the situation as they played patty cake. More like Lelouch was trying to teach Shirley the hand motions while Shirley just giggled. Lelouch jumped up when he heard the doorbell ring.

Leaving Shirley in her chair, he ran upstairs to peek out a window at whoever was at the door. Running back down, he beat Kallen to the door.

"I got it Mom. I know her." He opened the door to reveal…

every ones favorite green haired immortal witch. C.C. carried with her a giant box full of what seemed to be envelopes.

"Honey," Kallen said, "Why don't you go play with Shirley?"

"But Mom," Lelouch pouted. Kallen interrupted him, "Now, please." Lelouch grumbled under his breath as he briskly walked back to the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Kallen addressed C.C., "Hello C.C., how have you been doing?"

C.C. smirked, "How cordial. Here, these are the letters from Lelouch. They were burning up my pizza money to send every week." C.C. walked in and looked around, "So, did you and Lelouch have wild sex the night before he died, or is that just a rumor?"

Kallen turned red and spluttered out, "R-rumor."

"Really?" C.C's smirk grew, "that son of yours has interesting eyes. Oh well."

Kallen fished through the box for a moment before finding last weeks letter. She opened it, read it, and sweat-dropped.

"C.C," she said," Lelouch left you more pizza money. He says you have to go to the Brittanian bank and give them his name."

C.C grinned, "finally, I was just beginning to run out." She didn't have a chance to say anything else when Lelouch, with Shirley, ran into the room. He had strapped his sister to a large toy car and was pushing her around the house. They ran right into C.C.

"Hi, my name is Lelouch. I just wanted to tell you that before Mom gets mad and kicks me out." Lelouch smiled up at C.C..

"Cute," she commented, "So what are your full names?"

His grin grew by a few molars, "Shirley's name is Shirley Ann Kururugi and I'm Lelouch Euphemia Kururugi."

"So," C.C. said, "your Dads name is Suzaku?"

"Yep," Lelouch said proudly, "he is so cool."

Kallen, deciding that too much interaction with C.C. could corrupt them, sent the two kids on their way. After leaving reluctantly, Lelouch and Shirley went back to their game.

Kallen turned to C.C. to talk about a more serious topic, "What do you know about this imposter Zero?"

"Not much, "C.C. admitted, "He is not Lelouch come back from the dead and he has no connection to geass. If he did I would know everything about him. I actually was trying to sabotage him when I met your son."

"Oh really," Kallen said, "we tried to take his mask off, but it was going to self destruct if we did. If you see him, please give me a call. He just escaped from us only an hour ago."

"All right," C.C. stood up, "It is about time I left. Say hello to Suzaku for me."

Kallen nodded and led the green haired witch out. Once she was gone Kallen returned to watching the news, waiting for word about Zero.

That night, at another location, Villetta and Kaname Oghi were sleeping peacefully in their home. Little Naoto was sleeping as well in his own room down the hall. All was peaceful, for the time being.

There was a shadow lurking around.

Let's just say that Oghi is very lucky that Villetta sleeps with a gun under her pillow; old habits die hard. The fake Zero attacked the Prime Minister of Japan in the dead of night, and was beat up by said Prime Ministers wife.

He barely escaped with a bullet in his shoulder and a huge blow to his pride.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: I tried really hard to have C.C. in character but she and Kallen are hard to write together. Not much Shirley, I know, but she is only about 6 months old right now and not quite as smart as her brother.

Review Please


	20. 462

Authors Note: I have been waiting to write this chapter for a while. I had the idea like a month ago and I hope it turns out well. There will be some pure crackfic moments. Teehee. R&R

Disclaimer: This gets harder with every OC I add… I own nothing except the characters that I made up.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**If you had to describe your children, but could only use three words, then what would they be? Are they charming, daring, quiet, loud? How do they interact with others? These are all important things to know, because after a while the eldest will be off to college. They may be young now, but it won't last.**

**On a different note, how is the fake Zero hunt going? It probably just started, or just ended knowing you. Whatever Zero that has surfaced is ****not**** me. You may think it is me but it isn't. I just have a feeling that something might be stirring, be careful.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch.**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

The search for the fake Zero was not going well. He simply vanished after he attacked Oghi and Villeta. Kallen and Suzaku had military forces searching all over Japan for him.

They found him in the last place they searched, Shinjuku Ghetto.

It was rather ironic to find him there, considering that he had no idea that this was where it all began. Where Lelouch became Zero and nearly succumbed to refrain a year later.

They used the Guren and the Lancelot to destroy Zero's defenses and easily capture him. C.C. was good on her word and had sabotaged the defense system to make it easier to get in.

After Zero was captured, he was placed in a cell where scientists could work on trying to remove his helmet.

After months of searching, Kallen and Suzaku could go back to their regular, maybe not so regular, lives.

Lelouch needed a haircut and Kallen was determined to take him herself. Picture day at school was tomorrow, so he needed to look his best.

The poor child had absolutely no say as to how his hair would be cut.

He was hoping for spikes or maybe a buzz cut, but when the hairdresser turned him around to look in the mirror he saw…

A bowl cut.

Kallen was thrilled with it; his hair was so adorable that way. Lelouch, on the other hand, hated it. He thought it was tacky and stupid.

That night, he tried to mold it into a different, less bowl like shape, but it kept springing back to a bowl. He gave up on it for the night, hoping it would be better in the morning.

It was not better in the morning. When the sun rose his hair remained in the same shape it was the night before. As Lelouch ate his breakfast, he could see Shirley laughing at him from across the table and stuck his tongue out at her, earning himself a glare from Kallen.

He tried to wear a hoodie to school but Kallen vetoed it, stating that it would mess up his hair. Wasn't that the point?

Hoodie-less, Lelouch went to school. All of the kids were staring at him as he went to meet up with Kaya and Max. His two friends exchanged a glance when they saw him.

"Lulu, what on earth happened to your hair?" Kaya blurted out, "I mean… sorry."

"No," Lelouch shook his head, "It's fine. My mother decided that she wanted me to look tacky for my picture and had my hair cut like this. I tried to fix it last night but it didn't work."

Max chuckled, "And here I thought your Mom was cool."

"We just have to fix it," Kaya grabbed Lelouch by the wrist and dragged him over to a mirror, "Stay here for a moment, I will be right back." She walked away for a moment and came back with a wet paper towel. After dampening down Lelouch's hair, she 'borrowed' some hair gel from Max and put spikes in Lelouch's brown locks.

Afterwards, she stepped back to admire her handiwork, "Done, and might I add that you look great."

"What about me?" Max grumbled.

"You look good too, Max." Kaya grinned at him. Lelouch stared at the mirror in dismay as hair seemed to spring back into a bowl shape. The sound effect, _boing_, alerted Max and Kaya to the change. They stared open mouthed at the bowl cut that just wanted to stay a bowl cut. It was weird.

The first bell rang before they could rearrange his hair again. He was stuck with it.

When it was his turn to get his picture taken, Lelouch was forced to take it with the horrid haircut intact. It was the most embarrassing day of his short existence.

That evening, he scrubbed his hair so hard that he thought it was going to fall out, trying to get rid of the obnoxious bowl cut.

Amazingly, it did not come back. The next day he slightly spiked his hair with gel like he always did, and it stayed.

Triumph!!!

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End note: That is all for now. I had fun writing this one. Do you think I should change this to a Kallen and Suzaku story instead of Kallen and Lelouch? I mean, Lelouch isn't even really in the story… something to think about.

Review Please


	21. 512

Authors Note: OMG!! We have hit 100 reviews! I am so happy I could sing. But I won't, your eardrums probably would prefer not to be destroyed. Thank you everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story so far. It wouldn't be what it is without you. For those of you who have been asking, Lelouch was nearly six in the last chapter and that put him in second grade because Kallen started him in school a year early. R&R

Baxter54132: I wrote the flashback. It is about a month or so before Lelouch died.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for an OC here and there.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

_Q-1,_

_I haven't talked tactics with you for quite some time. How is your Guren? Is it faster and stronger than before? Did it blow up? Lack of oil change makes any vehicle spontaneously combust. I can't imagine that the Guren would be any different._

_I'm probably way off target. Do you have a newer generation knightmare frame now? What is its name?_

_Stay strong,_

_Zero_

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Things could only stay peaceful for so long. War could not be stopped. A new knightmare frame had recently appeared at the newly constructed city of Pendragon. It destroyed the palace just to make a point.

No Sutherland or 7th generation frame stood a chance against it. The 10th generation frame, Excalibur, had been born.

The people who built it made one major mistake; they left the label of their company on the Excalibur like a bumper sticker. They were very easy to track. The trail led to Africa, so that is where Brittanian forces would follow.

Kallen and Suzaku were assigned to head the mission as two knights of round. They were told to pack and be ready to leave in half an hour. The only problem with this is that Lelouch and Shirley could not go with them.

C.C., for some reason, was still staying in town. They made a quick decision to ask her to watch the kids.

Lelouch knew something was up as he packed his bags for a sleepover at C.C.'s house. There just was something suspicious about this whole thing. By the time they got to the house, he had already forgotten, watching things wiz by the car at high speeds was just so much more interesting.

After they arrived, Kallen and Suzaku left quickly; they had a plane to catch. Shirley was upset at first but got over it after a few minutes. The woman who was supposed to be watching them made a phone call and just stared at the kids. After a few minutes the one and only Tamaki barged into the room.

"What do you want? You call me saying it is an emergency but I don't see no emergency!"

C.C. kept her emotions hidden as she talked, "You are to watch Lelouch and Shirley while their parents are gone." Then she left the stunned man with his new charges.

Meanwhile, Kallen and Suzaku were headed to Africa. After a lengthy 10-hour flight they landed at the local airport. Then they ran a mile or so to where their knightmare frames were being flown in.

A few other soldiers arrived before them and had already attacked the enemy forces. Kallen and Suzaku jumped into their knightmare frames and raced towards the battlefield.

They arrived to see the Excalibur demolishing everything around it. Kallen went after it while Suzaku went to back up the other troops. This turned out to be a big mistake as it destroyed her nearly as fast as all the others.

"Kallen!" Suzaku yelled as he watched her frame explode, "You Bastard!" Her turned on the Excalibur and attacked it. Their fight only lasted a few seconds before the Excalibur seemed to get the order to retreat. It fled, leaving Suzaku floating in midair, shocked.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

_Flashback_

Lelouch brushes the dangling beads to one side of the door as he squints into the dark room. With the bright sun high in the sky it only makes the shady hut look more alluring.

What had caught Lelouch's attention was the sign that was dangling next to the door, held up by a crusty old nail. The sign read, 'Madam Pomfry the amazing fortuneteller! She can tell you the day you will die!"

Naturally, Lelouch wanted to find out about not only his own death, but a certain redhead's as well.

"Come in!" A voice echoes from inside the hut. Lelouch steps in quietly and blinks to adjust his eyes to the darkness. The room isn't completely dark as shaded light shines from behind him and a small candle is lit I the corner. Next to the candle is a hunched over woman who is sitting crossed legged behind a clear crystal ball. Her head shifts up and she examines Lelouch.

"Have you come here to have your fortune read?"

Lelouch nods briskly and approaches the sitting woman, "Myself and one other if it is possible."

"Anything is possible… for a price." The woman rotates the crystal ball and peers into it.

Seeing nothing, Lelouch kneels down and passes a wad of cash to the woman, "This is good enough I assume?"

She nods and pockets the cash. "I am Madam Pomfry, the reader of the future. What is your name boy?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge"

"Ah, well Lelouch, what would you like to know?"

He shifts nervously before answering, thankful that the darkness covers his nervousness. "I wish to know if my plan is successful on the day I die."

Madam Pomfry fall silent and stares into the crystal ball. After a moment she looks back up at Lelouch, making eye contact with the black haired teen. "Yes, your plan will succeed. To die so young, you hardly have a month to live."

"I know."

Madam Pomfry wipes her had across the crystal ball, "Let's see here, is the other person you wanted to look up Kallen Kozuki, by any chance?"

Lelouch nods, "How did you know?"

"I can see the future, now what do you wish to know?"

Lelouch takes a deep breath, "Is she going to live happily, you know… once I'm gone?"

Madam Pomfry smiles at the nervous teen in front of her, "Yes, yes she will."

Lelouch has one more question for her, "On what day is she going to die?"

_End Flashback_

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Tamaki was a bad baby-sitter. Let's just say, it is a good thing that Lelouch was independent enough to force Tamaki to get them some dinner. The two kids had no idea what was happening in Africa.

Suzaku hovered in midair for a few moments, trying to absorb what just happened. There was no way that Kallen could be dead! Not now, not ever.

He made a quick call to local HQ to start a search for injured soldiers and set off to look for Kallen.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End note: Oooh. Cliffhanger. I am so evil.

Review Please


	22. Epilogue Or Not: 513

Authors Note: Procrastinating is my new hobby. I had this written like a week ago but am just typing it now. Thank you all for being patient.

Disclaimer: I only own my few OCs

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**I can't help but feel that I am getting repetitive. I have talked about many similar topics and these letters may be boring you. Bloodshed is still bloodshed, even if other things like tactics and strategy cover it up.**

**It kind of reminds me of my time at school. Same old thing, every day I would go to class and listen to teachers drone on and on. The distracting reminder that time was passing was the student council. They are so full of life and fun. I'm sure they are raising families now. Have you kept in contact?**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Lelouch looked up at the clouded sky, he was worried. A whole week passed since his parents left and there had been no word from them. On the second day C.C. returned and sent Tamaki to look for something. Shirley hadn't noticed that anything was wrong, but it was only a matter of time. Lelouch decided that he would protect Shirley from whatever had eaten Mom and Dad.

Meanwhile, in Africa, the Guren Zero and the Lancelot Arthur were finally complete. As tenth generation knightmare frames, their specs were off the chart. All that wasn't installed was a radio connecting back to HQ. The pilot would just have to carry one on them. Another problem was that there was nobody at HQ capable of flying the Guren; Kallen was still missing.

Suzaku decided to have a look at the letter packed away in Kallens bag; Lelouch might have something important to say.

He felt his hope grow as he read through the text. She must be alive, even Lelouch thinks so. If he thought she was going to die then he would have said something about it.

Heading out to search, and forgetting to take a radio, Suzaku powered up the new Lancelot for the first time.

He was looking for Kallen when he stumbled upon a squad of enemy knightmare frames, including the Excalibur. His anger rose as he glared at the enemy frame. This was the one that hurt Kallen; it was about time to destroy it.

The grunts all attacked first and they were easy prey for the Lancelot. No seventh generation frame could stand up to a ninth, let alone a tenth. When only the Excalibur remained, Suzaku opened up a communication line with it.

Unknown: "You're that frame from last week. Ha! I beat your little friend then and I will beat you now!"

Suzaku: "I wouldn't count on it! I will destroy you!"

Unknown: "A bit angry aren't we? What did I ever do to you?"

Suzaku: "You hurt my family and are trying to destroy the peace that Britannia maintains! You will pay!"

With the MVS gun drawn, Suzaku cut the link and charged; he had nothing else to say to the unfortunate pilot.

The battle was quick; Suzaku destroyed the Excalibur after about thirty seconds and captured to eject pod to take with him. This pilot could be a valuable new recruit if they could get him to switch sides. If not, it was always nice to have a prisoner or two.

HQ was buzzing with activity when he got back. When he stopped someone to ask what happened, they told him that they found Kallen.

_One week ago_

When Kallen came too she was lying on a rock. That in itself was strange, she should have been with the Guren. The second thing she noticed was a stick-it note stuck to her arm. It read:

**Don't make me save you again,**

**K-1**

Sitting up, Kallen checked her surroundings. She tried to get up, but discovered that one of her legs was broken. She quickly splinted it with a stick and some spare bandages that were conveniently lying nearby. Using another stick as a crutch, she went to find shelter.

A head of green hair could be seen in the distance, watching Kallen from afar. The woman it belonged to spoke to nothing.

"There Lelouch, I saved her. I even re-wrote the post-it note on one that actually sticks."

Kallen looked up, she could have sworn that she heard C.C. She shook her head, it couldn't be, C.C. was watching the kids.

Continuing forward, Kallen found a cave with a decent supply of fresh water and fruit. By now she was getting a little suspicious of just how she had survived, but decided not to think about it.

She spent seven days in the cave, trying to make smoke symbols and lead a search party to her.

Finally, a squad of Sutherlands found her. Their leader was, of course, Tamaki.

_Glomp, _"Kallen," he said, "we have been looking everywhere for you! This is awesome!"

Kallen grinned, "Let me guess, I was in the last place you looked?"

"Yeah," Tamaki grinned, "That's right. Climb on in my Sutherland and we will get you back to HQ."

Kallen nodded and got in the frame. The entire ride back Tamaki was telling anyone with a radio that he found Kallen. He also was trying to convince them that he did it single-handed and that there was not a squad of five other Sutherlands with him.

Kallen was a little worried that she couldn't hear Suzaku's voice on the other end of the radios.

At HQ, they locked her in the med bay before telling her that they had no idea where Suzaku went, only that he took the upgraded Lancelot this morning to go look for her. As expected, she tried to escape to go find him, but it is hard to stay awake on a strong sedative.

She was sound asleep by the time Suzaku got back and made it to the med bay. He was still dragging the prisoner with him, a sandy blonde of about twenty-five, because he didn't have time to put him in a cell before he went to see Kallen.

The doctors gave him a status report but only let him in for a few minutes. Suzaku glared at the prisoner,

"This is what you did. Sigh…"

The prisoner shrugged, "People get hurt. I regret hurting her though, she is hot!"

Suzaku didn't say anything, but his glare intensified.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

One of the doctors chuckled but stopped when Suzaku glared at him.

"She," Suzaku spoke slowly and clearly, "Is my wife."

"He he, oops" the prisoner laughed. These people weren't that bad. He had always been raised to hate Brittanians, told that they were all heartless killers. But maybe they were not all bad.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: SNOW DAY!!!!!!!!!! I am so happy right now. Need I say more?


	23. 617

Author Note: We just had a four-day weekend and I feel extremely lazy. I wrote the first 500 words or so of this chapter last Monday, but didn't get around to typing it up until tonight. R & R

Disclaimer: I only own the few OCs that I have created, nothing else.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**So… it's raining out. It's been raining for days. I wonder if we will have a flood.**

**Look at the time…**

**Reduced to talking about the weather. There is so much running through my mind that I just can't talk about right now.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Two years had passed since the war in Africa began. It ended in only a week and a half; mostly because Eric switched sides. He was the Excalibur pilot. It turned out that the African rebellions were in motion against the Britannia from ten years ago. Once Eric convinced them that these people were different, they stopped fighting.

Eric became the knight of five and rebuilt his Excalibur. He got along very well with Anya and very poorly with Gino.

After Kallen and Suzaku returned home, C.C. vanished yet again.

Another important day was the day that Shirley started pre-school.

Lelouch considered his sister to be one of his friends, but it was so much fun to get under her skin. He decided to play a little trick on the innocent little girl. For the ten days before she started school, he told her one lie each day about what happens there. She didn't believe him for the first few, but by the last she was terrified.

Kallen was only slightly oblivious to this as she took Shirley to school on the first day. When they arrived, Shirley wouldn't even leave the car. Kallen had to carry her limp form into the building. The teacher was waiting at the door.

"Hello, I am Ms. Sun. What is your name?" She asked Shirley.

Shirley refused to answer, snuggling her face into Kallen's shirt.

"Shirley," Kallen said, "it's ok, you can talk to her, she is really nice." Shirley shook her head no; Lelouch told her that if she talked to the teacher, then she would be put under a spell. Lelouch was always right; so it had to be true.

She told her mother so, and Kallen put her down and crouched at eye level.

"Listen Shirley," Kallen spoke in low, soothing tones, "Lelouch made that up. There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of here."

Shirley stuttered, "B-but…"

Kallen gently cut her off, "Do you think that your brother would go through all of those things he told you and not say a word to Dad and I?"

"No." Shirley felt like a fool, she should have known better. Kallen pulled her into a hug,

"It's ok," Kallen said, "Now why don't you introduce yourself to the teacher. I'm going to go home and give Lelouch a piece of my mind." Shirley grinned, she was ready.

Kallen smiled to herself as she watched her daughter talk to Ms. Sun. Then she headed to HQ; there were still a couple of hours until she could pick up Lelouch. That boy was going to learn a new meaning to the word angry.

She spent her few hours beating up on Sim Knightmare frames and sparring with Suzaku. During the latter, she told him about what Lelouch had done and how she was going to deal with it. Suzaku agreed and added a few of his own ideas. When Kallen left she had to compose her body language just right so Lelouch would not suspect anything.

Lelouch felt good when he climbed into the car. He thought that he had scared Shirley so bad that there was no way she would tell Mom on him. His confidence grew as he told Mom about his day. It was so funny, she didn't suspect a thing. He still was smug until he walked in the front door at home. He saw his father sitting at the kitchen table and his grin slowly faded.

Suzaku gestured for Lelouch to sit across from him and Lelouch did so, still slightly hopeful that this wasn't about what he thought it was. It was.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said sternly, "Your mother and I are very disappointed in you. Lying is not tolerated in this house and trickery is just as bad." Kallen sat down next to Suzaku and nodded in agreement.

Lelouch lowered his gaze, "It was all in good fun. Max and Kaya thought so to."

"This isn't about Max and Kaya," Kallen said, "this is about you and your behavior. Your father and I talked about it and we came up with a suitable punishment. You are grounded for the next ten days. That means that you go to school and then straight home. The only time you can leave the house other than that is if the entire family is going out."

"But Mom!"

"No buts. Only do the crime if you are prepared to do the time."

Lelouch turned his gaze to Suzaku, "Dad, please. I have plans this weekend, I can't be grounded!"

Suzaku shook his head, "There is no negotiation on this. We also expect you to apologize to your sister when she gets home."

"Yes Dad." Lelouch got up from the table, "can I go upstairs?"

"Sure." Kallen grinned. Lelouch walked up the stairs, dragging his feet along the way; this punishment was so unfair, he barely did anything wrong and they were acting like it was the end of the world. When he got to his room, he marked the wall calendar. Eleven days later, it said 'FREEDOM!!!"

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: Think of this as a filler chapter. It really had no inspiration. I am also writing a Kiba fanfic so I will alternate between updating it and this story, so it might be a while before the next chapter.

Review Please


	24. 673

Authors Note: Hello everybody! I wrote this chapter during first hour for the past three days of school. The teacher didn't even care that I seemed to be working on other subjects during her class. R & R

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**Have you launched fireworks lately? A few weeks ago I launched some with Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley. I promised them that one day we would all launch fireworks together. You were still back at Shinjuku Ghetto and Nunnally was Viceroy. **

**My promise never came true. You should take your kids to see fireworks sometime. I think they would like it.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

The day started out relatively normal. Lelouch and Shirley went to school while Kallen and Suzaku went to work. Kallen had the flu, but it didn't stop her. Suzaku nearly convinced her to take the day off… but no, that was intolerable, and he eventually gave in.

Lelouch had plans after school with Max and Kaya. They were going to work on a science project due next week at Max's house. At least, that's what Kallen and Suzaku thought. The truth was that the three kids were going out to a warehouse to look for some scrap metal that they could run some experiments on. Max's dad was the designated chauffer and the only adult who knew the thing. Lelouch was exited about it all day.

At work, Kallen and Suzaku were monitoring Eric, who was setting up some surveillance cameras at a warehouse. They were looking for the White Knights; the pests had reappeared and were causing a mild annoyance.

What are the odds of everyone ending up at the same place?

High, apparently.

After Max's dad dropped them off, the kids were surprised to find that there was no scrap metal at the warehouse. It was pristine, and there wasn't even a speck of dust anywhere. They were looking around when Kaya found a secret passage.

More like fell into it.

She was leaning on a wall, taking a break, when the wall suddenly vanished. Unfortunately, there was a set of stairs there and she took a bit of a tumble.

"Kaya!" Max ran down the stairs quickly, "Are you alright?"

She sat up looking a little dazed, "Yeah, I'm fine. But I think I should go home." Max nodded and walked with her back up the stairs.

Lelouch passed them on the way down and told them that he wanted to explore here for a while, and then meet up with them later. Not long after parting ways with his friends, Lelouch was surprised to find an empty Sutherland. The cockpit was wide open with a key in the ignition. After taking a quick glance around, Lelouch hastily climbed into it.

He closed the cockpit before noticing the radio.

"Helooooooooo, anybody there? I can see you on my map."

Lelouch gulped before responding, "Who are you?"

"Eric, of the knights of round, pleased to make your acquaintance." Lelouch did not respond, he was startled by the sound of gunshots. It sounded like Eric was fighting. Suddenly another voice joined the radio.

"Eric, can you here me? This is Lancelot, I have arrived at the scene."

"Hey Suzaku, good to hear from you."

_Dad,_ Lelouch thought to himself. The sound of gunshots continued as the Lancelot shot past Lelouch. A fourth voice could be heard on the radio.

"Eric, what's your situation?"

"You're here too Kallen? I thought you were sick."

"I'm in the Lancelot with Suzaku because I'm sick. This is the only way HQ would let me come."

Lelouch ignored the arguing voices and stared at the screen in front of him. He saw three green blips, one being himself, outnumbered by fifty red blips. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure that his parents would go for it. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

"I have an idea. Are you guys ok with that?"

There was a brief radio silence. Eric spoke first, "Sure, whatever your plan is its fine with me. Let's try it.

Suzaku butted in, "Wait a sec, we need to think about this. How bad is this situation?"

Kallen put her two cents in, "Pretty bad. But her, I have a good history of listening to mysterious voices."

Lelouch grinned, "Alright. Your codenames are L for the Lancelot and E for the Excalibur because they take less time to say. So L, go one-hundred meters left and shoot through the wall. E charge through and spin with daggers out. Once your in, allow yourselves to be surrounded. Right as they shoot, jump up and off the ceiling. Separate and fight the remaining ones."

As Lelouch spoke, his plan was executed.

"Good. Once they are all gone, L clear a path out and E continue on whatever mission you were assigned here on in the first place.

The whole thing worked like a charm. When Suzaku and Kallen went to look at the Sutherland Lelouch used, it was empty. The boy abandoned it when Max called his cell phone to tell him that the chauffer had arrived. Nobody knew who the mysterious voice was.

Lelouch was silent on the ride home, his mind racing. He wasn't thinking about it before, but the truth just set in. Fifty people died that day because of him. Max and Kaya noticed his distress but didn't say anything; they thought he was upset about the project failing.

When he got home, Shirley was already there. She got a ride home from a friend. She picked up on Lelouch's depression immediately.

"Hey there Lelouch!" she exclaimed, "how was your science project."

"Fine…" Lelouch walked past her, "I'm going to my room…"

Shirley chased after him, "What's wrong with you? Did Kaya dump you for Max?"

Lelouch did not respond, but Shirley was stubborn, "Come on! Just tell me! I wont tell Mom and Dad, I swear."

"No" Lelouch politely slammed his bedroom door in her face and blocked it with a chair. He had to give Shirley credit; she didn't give up until Dad got home. Then Lelouch had to open the door; Dad threatened to kick it down.

Shirley was stewing in her room at the time. How dare Lelouch not tell her! She was the only sister he had, after all. And she was curious. After Lelouch's door was open she went back for one last attempt.

Lelouch was sitting on his basketball themed bed and staring out the window. Shirley stormed up behind him.

"I'm mad now! Please just tell me." She whined, "I'm curious."

"Fine," Lelouch snapped before regaining his composure, "fine, but only if you shut the door." Shirley shrugged and closed it.

"So Max, Kaya, and I went to a warehouse to work on our project. We found a secret door and I found a Sutherland. Somehow I got i-involved in a battle and fifty pilots are dead because of me." He stared down at his hands as if they were covered in blood.

Shirley smirked, "Silly Lelouch. Knightmare frames have eject mechanisms to prevent that sort of thing. I am sure that none of those people dead. They probably just ejected from their frame when it was destroyed." She opened the door and skipped out of the room, still smirking. Lelouch stared after her and grinned, all was well.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: That's all for now. I had fun writing this during class. Originally, the codenames were going to be Q-1 and N-1, but I decided that it would be to cheesy that way.

Review Please


	25. 815

Authors note: I feel really really really guilty, I mean really guilty. It has been over a month since I last wrote and it is time to shake off the procrastination! On a different note, Lelouch is now 12 and a half if anybody cares. R & R

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs; I do not own any Code Geass characters (but I wish I did)

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**I'm sure your kids are smart, have you had their IQ's tested? It may surprise you**

**Even though Suzaku isn't that bright I know you gave your best genes to the kids.**

**Purple eyes run in the family?**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Lelouch was like any boy his age. He liked to go outside and play sports and play all the violent videogames. His most recent discovery was the word wide web. Youtube and Wikipedia to be more precise.

After a while he developed a routine. Every day after school he would rush through his homework to go on the computer. There was only one computer in the house and if Shirley got it first he was devastated.

On the days that he did get the computer, which was most of them, he would spend a maximum of two hours clicking link after link to funnier and funnier videos on Youtube.

Afterwards, if his parents didn't kick him off, he would find one or two new things to learn about on Wikipedia. Among his favorites were manga and knightmare frames.

One day he stumbled upon Zero. The page was on of the longest ones he had ever seen. He checked the rectangle in the upper right corner for some basic information on the masked man.

Name: Zero

Secret Identity: Lelouch Vi Britannia?

CEO of the Black Knights

That was all that it said. There was no personal info, no date of birth or death, no weight, and no height. Lelouch found it strange that there was no personal information about someone with such a long page. He opened the link to Lelouch Vi Britannia in a new tab and made a mental note to read it after Zero.

He was about halfway down Zero's page when he noticed a link that said _If your name is Lelouch, please click here._ It was normal text size in the info for a picture.

Lelouch could not help himself; he just had to click it. So he did. Nothing happened for a few seconds and he scolded himself for falling for such an obvious joke. He was about to favorite the page to come back to later when his vision went all black except for a sign flashing in front of his eyes. It looked kind of like a bird.

Then everything went black.

When he woke up he was lying on a bed in a small room that was definitely not his own. There was a disgruntled looking man sitting in a plastic chair watching over him, a man who looked an awful lot like Tamaki.

Lelouch shrugged it off as a coincidence as he sat up. The man glared at him and called out into the hallway,

"Somebody get Zero. The damn kid is awake." This didn't register in Lelouch's mind because he was frozen in shock. This man really did look like Tamaki. They had the same hair style, the same relative height, and the same obnoxious voice. He was drawn out of his musing by a few sets of footsteps approaching the door.

In walked Zero and Kallen.

For Lelouch, this confirmed his situation. His mother appeared to be about 19 years old, so that meant he was in the past. It was a scary thought.

Zero looked exactly like he did in his picture on Wikipedia. Lelouch kept his face blank of his recent discovery as Zero approached him.

"Hello child," Zero asked, "What is your name?"

Lelouch decided to play it innocent.

"I'm Lelouch. Who are you?" Kallen seemed surprised but Zero's mask hid his emotion.

"I am Zero. How did you get onto the Ikaruga and why are you here?"

Lelouch just shrugged in response. He really didn't know. It was obvious that Zero was just as confused as he was, Lelouch could practically see the gears turning under the mask.

"C.C." Zero called out into the hallway, "I know you are out there. Did you have anything to do with this?"

The green haired witch casually waltzed in and Lelouch felt an immediate sense of relief. She looked exactly the same age as she always had. Wait a sec…. Always had.

He pondered that thought while C.C. inspected him. She finally said,

"There is no telling what the future me would do," and strolling out. If Lelouch could see Zero's face, he would think the man was smirking.

"Tamaki, get out."

The man reluctantly obeyed Zero's orders and left, grumbling the whole way. Zero then locked the door and activated some kind of security thing. The windows and door were covered in steel.

Lelouch's eyes were like saucers as Zero took off his mask with a hiss of compressed air. The only three in the room at the time were both Lelouch's and Kallen. Younger Lelouch stared at purple eyes much like his own.

He wasn't really paying attention as Zero set up a conference call with a knight known as Suzaku Kururugi. It sounded like Suzaku was taking the call against his will as he glared at Lelouch and Kallen.

"What do you want?" He questioned, "I really don't have time for you right now."

Kallen smirked at him, "Tell me Suzaku, are you gay?"

"No… why would you ask such a thing?" Suzaku looked dumbfounded and Lelouch inwardly laughed at the fish out of water look on his younger fathers face.

"Well," Kallen said, "We found this child here who looks an awful lot like a cross between you and Lelouch." She grinned evilly.

Zero spoke up, "Only the eyes Kallen, look like mine. Everything else is like the two of you."

Kallen gagged, "The two of us? No way ever."

""I-I second that." Suzaku stuttered out, his face growing red. Lelouch just observed quietly, it was kind of funny. He had never guessed that his parents weren't always in love. He just assumed that they had been.

Also, how could he have traits from three people, it was weird. The arguing got louder as he looked at his watch. He had already been here for 59 minutes. Make that 60. As soon as his watch his 60 minutes his vision started to fade again and he fainted. He heard a voice inside his head. It sounded oddly like C.C.

Good luck young one. Only those with Geass will remember this, so nothing will change. Even you will forget.

When Lelouch woke up, he found himself lying on the ground next to his computer. Strange.

He brushed himself off and turned the machine off. It was time for dinner. He went down to dinner and was doodling on a napkin while Suzaku finished the last preparations for the food. He drew something that looked like a bird, even though he couldn't remember what it was or where he had seen it before.

When he asked Kallen and Suzaku about it, they chuckled nervously and exchanged a glance.

Geass was back.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: I forgot to say this in the beginning but I would like to thank all of my reviewers. We have reached 150 reviews! I am so happy I could sing! But I won't, it would kill you.

Review Please


	26. 816

Authors Note: Hello everybody. My life is so hectic I am sorry that I can't write and post chapters sooner. Don't forget to check out Baxter54132's stuff as well, he still writes the letters. R&R

Disclaimer: I only own my few OCs.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**Have you been on the Internet lately? Is it even still called the Internet? For all I know, people are developing mind powers and can access the World Wide Web whenever they want to. This is unlikely…. However I'm sure that there are many lies about me on the Internet. **

**You should check it out some time and clean up all of the garbage on there. I don't really want my name to be tainted by the lies of others. Wikipedia should be checked too. Thanks**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Kallen was unbelievably frustrated.

Then again, who wouldn't be? Last Sunday evening she discovered Lelouch doodling pictures of a geass sign. On top of that, he could not remember where he had seen it.

So all week Kallen tried everyday to get time off of work to search for the remnants of geass. Everyday she was denied. The only one who seemed to pick up on her desperate frustration was Gino, Suzaku would have noticed but he was in the same position.

Gino told Anya and the two of them pulled some strings to help their colleagues out. Knights of the round do not usually need days off, so for Kallen and Suzaku to both request time away meant they were going on a vacation, or something was seriously wrong.

The four knights of round worked together to get Kallen and Suzaku one week off. From Saturday to Saturday they could do as they pleased. Gino and Anya, on the other hand, had to perform all of the married couple's necessary duties. Kallen felt bad about it but there was nothing she could do. She needed to find the geass.

On Saturday morning a letter came from Lelouch. Kallen nearly hugged it as she logged on the only computer in the house. Once she had it booted up, she looked in previously visited web sites online. Odds are that Lelouch encountered the geass on the web. The Lelouch long dead might have even left it for him.

One of the more recent ones was a Wikipedia page about Zero. Feeling like that was a good place to start, Kallen clicked it.

She skimmed the page quickly and looked for anything out of the ordinary. Then she spotted it. _If your name is Lelouch click here._ Knowing her son, he probably clicked it. Kallen knew better and loaded up one of her favorite computer programs. It was called 'tracker'. This software could track anything on the web to its source, no matter how far away it may be. All she had to do was set it to scan this page and she would be able to figure out where the link came from.

It traced it to a computer about twenty miles away. Talk about luck. Kallen wrote down the address and coordinates and went to get Suzaku. He was at HQ picking out a few guns. They needed to be armed and ready.

Both Lelouch and Shirley were staying with Oghi, Villeta, and Naoto, for the week. They had no idea what was happening.

Kallen met up with Suzaku at HQ and they made the quick drive out to the coordinates for the computer.

They had a hand on their gun as they rang the doorbell. A teen who looked about 18 opened it cautiously. He had bright orange hair, a face full of freckles, and was about 6 feet tall.

"H-how can I help you?" He asked.

"We," Suzaku responded, "Are here on police business. Please step aside." The boy reluctantly did as he was told. Both the adult walked past him, and his expression changed. So did one of his eyes. It turned red, with the geass sign right in the middle.

Kallen felt the danger and spun around, but it was too late. As soon as she met his eyes, she collapsed. Suzaku heard the thump from the other room and ran back.

"Geass," he hissed, "Kallen, Kallen can you hear me?" He knelt down next to her inert form. "Come on Kallen, speak to me." She didn't react and Suzaku jumped up. He grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and shoved him into a wall.

"What did you do to her? What does your geass do?"

Meanwhile, Kallen woke up. But not in the same place she fainted. She was in a room in what seemed to be the Ikaruga and Lelouch, the dead one, was staring at her.

She bolted upright, "Did I die?"

"No," Lelouch chuckled, "I don't think so."

"Then how are you here? You died a long time ago." Kallen glared at him.

Lelouch chuckled again, "More like why are you here. This is the past, you are from the future. I was hoping you would show up, I have some questions. First, I met a boy from the future like you. His name was Lelouch. Would you mind telling me why he looked so much like a mix between you, me, and Suzaku?"

"You met Lelouch?" Kallen seemed surprised, "Well, he is my son. Suzaku's and mine. I really do not know where the purple eyes came from."

"Hmm," Lelouch said thoughtfully, "Interesting. Secondly, have you been happy?"

"I-i…"

Kallen never got to answer as her vision started to fade. The last thing she saw was Lelouch's eyes staring straight into her own.

Suzaku was really starting to freak out. The kid seemed to have no idea what exactly his geass did and Kallen was not breathing. He had knocked the kid out with a quick punch before frantically searching for something to help Kallen. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

He was plugging in a set of on-the-go EMTs when Kallen tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

"Suzaku, what are you doing?" The surprised man turned and glomped the even more surprised woman.

"Seriously," Kallen said, "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure." Suzaku replied, "but I think this kid may have our answers."

Kallen nodded and was about to hogtie the unfortunate teen when another person arrived on the scene.

C.C. strolled in with a pizza as if she owned the place. She strutted past the stunned crowd and went into what seemed to be the kitchen.

Kallen recovered first and chased after her, "C.C. I should have known that you were involved with all of this!"

C.C. sat down at a table and started to eat her pizza while she talked, "So? Does it matter if I am?"

"Yes it matters! Now what is going on here?"

C.C. shrugged, "My goals have not changed."

Kallen glared at the woman but there was no arguing that logic and she went to drag Suzaku out. He looked like he still had questions to ask but it would have to wait.

It turned out that even after all these years had passed, C.C. still wanted to die.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: I feel like my break has gone by really fast. I had the last week off from school but I have been bouncing off the walls and doing some five or six things every day. I'm tired…

Review Please


	27. 817

Author Note: My life is crazy. I feel like this story has trickled to a halt and I apologize for that. Thank you all for sticking with me for all of this time. Also, this story earns its T rating yet again. There are guns. R&R

Disclaimer: I only own my few OC's, nothing else.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Dear Kallen,**

**I'm feeling rather nostalgic today… like everything I did is rushing back to me. My fights, school days, times spent with Nunnally. I woke up this morning and it's all I've been able to think about all day. **

**It also makes me think about how you are doing, although, everything makes me think of you nowadays. I don't really have a question for you this week.**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

After a week of indecision Kallen decided to go back to the house. She had a few questions to ask C.C.. For starters, Why?

It didn't make any sense; she thought C.C. had recovered from her suicidal tendencies years ago. Kallen had a strong sense of foreboding as she drove. Something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what.

Her fears were confirmed when she arrived. The whole house was surrounded by yellow tape and a couple of police were standing guard. Kallen stopped her car in front of them and rolled down the window. She called over to the police,

"What happened here?"

They exchanged uneasy glances, "That's private information."

"Oh really," Kallen pulled out her ID, "I think I have the right to know."

She showed it to them and they both snapped to attention. "Sorry we did not recognize you sir. Somebody committed suicide here a few days ago and we are guarding the place while the investigators are here."

Kallen nodded, "Thank you. Keep up the good work." She rolled up her window and drove away. They were ignorant fools if they really believed it had been a suicide. The list of questions grew yet again. She really needed to find C.C.

Meanwhile, Shirley was on a field trip. Her class was visiting a bank to see how it worked. First they met some lady and she took them on a tour. They saw a safe and a bunch of computers. Shirley was rather underwhelmed but the rest of her class was in awe. They oohed and aahed at the big shiny safe.

After the tour, they ate lunch in a conference room. That was when it happened. There were a few loud bangs and a couple men wearing ski masks entered the room.

"Everybody stand up and put your hands where I can see them!" They yelled. Everybody, including Shirley, did so.

"Into that corner. Now!" They went and stood there. Other than Shirley's class, there were a few bank employees including a blond, a brunette, and a green head.

Another man came in, herding the rest of the employees. He did not have a mask.

"Hey boss," Mask one said, "What now?"

No mask looked over at the hostages, "Lets get a hostage and send out a video. Pick one adult and one kid and bring them into the other room."

He left, and Mask one and Mask two scanned the prisoners. They noticed Shirleys hostile glare and grabbed her. They also picked the green haired employee.

The Masked men took both of them into another conference room where No mask and a young boy were waiting. The boy looked about eight and had short black hair. His black eyes were full of uncertainty as he gazed at the hostages.

There was a camera mounted on a tri pod. No mask talked into it.

"We already robbed this place blind," he said, "but we want more. You have thirty minutes to give us 5 million dollars or we will kill the hostages two at a time every five minutes. Starting with these two right now." He raised his pistol and shot the woman between the eyes. She dropped to the ground, bleeding everywhere. Shirley jumped and tried to edge away untill Na mask grabbed her arm.

He grinned at the boy, "your turn Daisuke. Be like your father and take your first kill."

Shirley shook with fear as the trembling boy aimed a pistol at her. If she didn't know better she would say he was as afraid as she was. Then she heard a voice.

"Do you want to save yourself?"

_Yes I do_. Shirley thought.

"If I give you power, do you promise to fulfill my deepest desire?"

_Yes. _

She closed her eyes as everything went black. When she opened them a moment later, one shone with Geass.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: Here is where you come in. What kind of Geass should Shirley have? I want to know what you think. Whatever gets the most suggestions will win. The reason this chapter isn't as long as I would like is so I could have this cliffhanger.

Review Please


	28. 818

Author Note: So I decided that Shirley's geass would be just like Lelouch's. That way, both she and her brother 'inherited' something from him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc's

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Kallen,**

**Have you noticed anything interesting about your kids? Is one of them acting differently now then they were before? Do they suddenly get better grades, or have more friends? I would keep my eyes open if I were you ;)**

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

"Class, listen up."

Shirley pulled her nose out of her book and stared at the teacher.

"We have a new student today." The teacher gestured at the door, "Come on in. Everyone here is very nice." A boy with his head tilted down shuffled in, and Shirley wondered where she had seen his hairstyle before. Then his eyes met hers.

"YOU!" They both yelled at the same time. Shirley jumped out of her chair angrily,

"I'm not having class with him!"

Daisuke looked hurt, but didn't say anything. After all, he had tried to kill her.

Flashback

"_Go on boy," No Mask jeered, "Kill her."_

_Daisuke trembled with fear; he obviously did not want to shoot this kid. Neither one of them was watching as Shirley received her geass._

_Shirley looked No Mask and said, "Go turn yourself in to the police," as a test of her power. To her surprise, it worked._

"_Yes your majesty." He saluted and left the room._

_She looked over at Daisuke, "You too. Turn yourself in."_

_He shook his head, "No way. I can't turn myself in. What did you do to my Dad?"_

_Shirley shrugged, "I'm not really sure, but I'm gonna go call the police. So goodbye."_

_End Flashback_

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Shirley did not tell the class this; it was unnecessary information. She merely glared at the cowering boy. The teacher decided to interfere.

"Stop this at once Shirley. Sit back down now."

She did so, glaring at Daisuke the whole way.

"Daisuke dear," the teacher said, "the only open seat is next to Shirley. Would you not mind sitting there?"

He muttered a 'fine' before sitting down next to the angry girl. She shot a glare at him every few minutes and by lunchtime he was sick of it. He confronted her about it during recess.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

She smirked at him, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well," Daisuke said, "can't we get over all of that. The past is the past and the future is the future. We may have had a bad past, but I still want to be friends for the future."

His eyes sparkled with determination and Shirley sighed; it was hard to say no to those eyes.

Suddenly, she grinned, "Ok. We can be friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Unless you do something really stupid. Even I can't help you after that."

Daisuke's smile grew a few molars, " Wanna go to the playground?"

"Sure! Race you there!"

"You're on"

As the two happy kids ran across a field, they did not notice a person with distinct green hair watching them from a distance. The person vanished when recess ended.

The teacher in Shirley's class was relieved when Shirley stopped glaring at Daisuke. It was one less disturbance that she had to deal with.

The rest of school went by quickly and it was soon time to go home. The two friends were talking near the pick up line when Suzaku and Lelouch pulled up. Lelouch was sitting in the front seat and enjoying every minute of it.

He rolled down his window and said, "Let's go. We don't have all day."

"Hold on a minute," Shirley exclaimed, "I'm talking to my friend."

"Who?" Lelouch asked.

Daisuke stepped forward, " My name is Daisuke." He said, "It is nice to meet you."

There was a moment of silence before…

"I don't like you. Get in the car Shirley."

Shirley rolled her eyes, "Sorry about that Daisuke, my brother is an idiot."

"Hey!"

"See you tomorrow."

Daisuke waved, "Bye."

Shirley climbed into the car and glared viscously at her brother. He smirked back at her as Suzaku pulled out of the school.

"Shirley's got a boyfriend," he teased, "and I don't like him."

Suzaku finally snapped out of whatever kind of daze he had been in and said, "huh?"

"Yeah Dad," Lelouch said, to Shirley's increasing embarrassment, "that Daisuke kid."

Shirley yelled out, "He is not my boyfriend! We are just friends."

Lelouch just laughed and Suzaku looked as if he did not know what to say.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they walked in the door Lelouch ran to tell Kallen about Shirley's boyfriend.

Shirley ran to stop him. They got jammed in a doorway to the kitchen where Kallen and C.C. were having a cup of tea.

Each child had a hand over the others mouth; they each wanted to relay their story first.

C.C. looked up from her tea and laughed. "Your children are very interesting Kallen."

This time, Shirley knew better that to shout out.

But she knew this woman. This was the woman who just one week ago gave her the power of the king. Or in this case, the queen.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: I gave Daisuke his name because I just love his name. There was a real person I saw on TV with that name and I just knew I wanted to name one of my OC's that. Teehee

Review Please


	29. 936

Author Note: Time for another time skip. XD I wrote this forever ago and it has been just sitting on my desk. Sorry for the delay.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

**Dear Kallen,**

**Time passes and things change, the seasons rotate and life goes on. Looking back, everything was inevitable. **

**Shirley's father had to die in order to make my life miserable. You had to be captured, Rolo had to die. It was kind of like fate. The fate of the kings is what C.C. calls it. This probably sounds bad, but I believe that it is true. **

**Love,**

**Lelouch**

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

"The collapsing stage was one of Zero's most effective strategies. This was, of course, before knightmare frames could fly."

Lelouch stared at the slide show about Zero as the teacher droned on. He was forced to sit through this class everyday because it was required to take at least one elective. His was tactics.

The teacher of this elective was a wrinkly old man called Mr. O. Lelouch knew more about tactics that the teacher did and was rather bored with the curriculum. They didn't even learn real tactics. All of the classes' time was spent on people that lived forever ago. The most recent topics were Jyoroshiro Todoh and Zero.

Just for one day, Lelouch decided to listen; he wanted to know more about Zero.

"Zero's strategies also focused around one unit, the Guren Mk II. At Narita he used it to cause a rockslide. He even had the pilot as his personal body guard."

The next picture in the slide show was one of a red haired women and Zero at some kind of party. Chinese forces surrounded them. Mr. O kept talking,

"This was foolish. When the Guren was captured, Zero lost battle after battle. Then she was freed and Zero won. We still don't know what Zero did to earn her trust. She was one of my students and I don't even know. My theory is that he slept with her."

Lelouch choked on his spit and Max whacked him on the back, "You ok man?"

Lelouch nodded and raised his hand. Mr. O called on him and he asked, " Do you have any proof of that sir?"

Mr. O stared at Lelouch, "Of what?"

"That last thing you said."

"Well no, not solid proof. But we can speculate. And there is you, you could be counted as living evidence."

Lelouch didn't say anything else. He just sat there with the gears of his mind turning. That woman looked an awful lot like his mother, but she would have told him if she was associated with Zero, right?

Elsewhere, and alarm was going off. Kallen scowled as it blared. Somebody had the gall to attack HQ. She ran down to the hangar to get the Guren.

When she flew out, the Lancelot and the Excalibur flew with her. They were ready to face this threat.

A heavily upgraded Shinkiro faced them. Kallen opened the channel between the frames to see whom she was fighting. When the video feed popped up, she gasped in surprise. Suzaku reacted similarly while Eric was just confused.

Facing them was the mask of Zero. But it was different. It was the wrong color; it was white.

He spoke with the same voice scrambler Lelouch had used so many years ago.

"It has been a while Suzaku, Kallen. We must find time to catch up. However," He paused for a moment, "Now is not that time."

His knightmare frame came to life and attacked the nearest frame. It just happened to be Eric who retaliated as all hell broke loose. It was hard to know which Sutherlands were allies and which ones were enemies.

Kallen took over Eric's battle and continued to talk with the Shinkiro's pilot.

"Just who are you?" she asked, "And what do you want?"

He laughed a very Lelouch laugh, "I am Zero. Not the old one, but a new one. I will surpass the Black Knights and free Japan. I serve nobody but myself." He seemed to twitch with that last sentence.

"Oh really?" Kallen asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and the White Knights will free Japan!"

Then, for some strange reason, he called a retreat. He said the message had been delivered and they would be back another day to destroy the Brittanians. His troops followed him in retreat.

Kallen just hovered in place. How much of a threat could these people be? They had a modified Shinkiro, but everything else was a Sutherland. Who was he, this man claiming to be a new Zero?

Kallen could not answer any of these questions, but Suzaku could; he knew who Zero was.

All of the local knights of round; Gino, Anya, Eric, Kallen, and Suzaku, gathered to listen to a copy of Kallen's conversation with Zero. Unfortunately, Kallen could not make it to the meeting because it was time to pick the kids up from school.

The other knights would have to decide on a course of action without her.

She picked up Lelouch first because his school got out earlier.

He was waiting in front of the school with a familiar look on his face. It was the same one from a long time ago; after his first viewing of Lion King.

It worried Kallen greatly.

"How was your day?" she asked after he clambered into the car.

"Fine," he responded, "Mom, what knightmare frame do you usually pilot."

"The Guren, why?"

"The you worked with Zero." It was a statement, not a question. Kallen turned around in her seat to look at her son.

"I did, but that was a long time ago."

They stared at each other for a moment, before his grim look of determination transformed into a bright smile.

"So cool."

His face morphed back to serious, "The teacher said all sorts of stuff about you today."

"Who do you have?"

"Mr. O"

Kallen grinned, "I had him when I went here. He probably told you that… well… you know. And if he didn't tell you then you are not going to find out. But it is not true, whatever it is."

"But Mom," Lelouch still was serious, "He said that I was living evidence."

Kallen froze, "Did he now? Don't let what he says get to you; he is just an old gossip. I'm seriously surprised that he is still alive after all these years."

"Hmm…"

Kallen decided that it was due time she made a call to dear old Mr. O, they had a few things to catch up on.

Meanwhile, Suzaku was doing some research. He mad a few phone calls and found out that he was right. The person he thought was Zero was indeed missing. The man hadn't been seen for a few days.

Now, Suzaku knew that Zero was…

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: Review and guess. I left a really big obvious clue in his little speech. See if you can figure out who Zero is.

Review Please


End file.
